The Prideful
by fablesrogue
Summary: Just as Apophis and Klorel's Ha'taks are poised to rain down destruction upon the Earth, three young humans from a small town in California find themselves changed thanks to a prank by a Chaos Mage. Earth and the Galaxy will never be the same again. YAHF Saiyan! Xander/Jenny/Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Stargate SG1 Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: - **I do not own Buffy or Stargate. Shame really.

**Summary: - **Just as Apophis and Klorel's Ha'taks are poised to rain down destruction upon the Earth, three young humans from a small town in California find themselves changed thanks to a prank by a Chaos Mage. Earth and the Galaxy will never be the same again.

**Chapter One**

Their mission had gone to shit; for Daniel it seemed that what he witnessed in the other world would come to pass here in this one, only this time he would have a front row seat for the beginning of the end of the Tau'ri. As O'Neill and Teal'c were being held captive by the Jaffa loyal to the Goa'uld Klorel, he and Sam had just finished setting the last of their C – 4 explosives. A Jaffa priest raised a knife as he prepared to kill the Shol'va and Jack calls out to Klorel's host. "Skarra, don't let this happen. Don't let them do this." As Jack stares at the body of the young man he cares for, hoping that Skarra can overrule the snake holding his mind and body prisoner the priest almost drives his knife into Teal'c's pouch aiming for his Prim'ta. "Na – nay!" The priest looked up at his god. "Take them to the Peltak." Finished the god. The Priest had sheathed his knife and stepped back and soon followed as their god and his Jaffa and prisoners turned and walked out of the room. Daniel and Carter stood up from where they had witnessed everything.

"We're going after them." Carter said as she began to set a timer. "Wait, when are we going to blow the ship?" Daniel asked as he watched her. "We'll detonate only as a last resort."

"Listen, I want to save them as much as you do, but if we get captured or killed, there's no one else left to blow the ship before it gets to Earth." Daniel said as the Captain had finished with the device. "That's why I've set up a timer. If we don't deactivate in twenty – four hours it will go off automatically. Okay?"

"Okay." Said Daniel.

A few minutes later Klorel led O'Neill and Teal'c onto the command deck. The god turned and addressed the human. "You wish to go home to your planet?" Jack had told yes and Klorel turned towards the Jaffa at the console. "Jaffa! Rel toc remoc!" The warrior placed his hand over a blue ball and it changed colour. "O'Neill, prepare yourself for…" Teal'c had called out to his friend, but he was too late as the ship suddenly stopped. Jack fell flat on his face and groaned. "Extreme deceleration." The former First Prime said. "Yeah, thanks Teal'c." He was sure he heard a Jaffa or two snicker at his predicament as he got back up and looked at the window. What he saw made his blood turn cold, based on what Carter had said he thought that they had a year or more before they reached Earth.

"Oh, my God!" He muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

The Ha'tak was passing by Saturn. Klorel turned and looked at Jack. "You will get to see your home, one last time. Before you, and everyone on your planet, are destroyed. And you and your kind will disturb the Goa'uld no more."

Back on Earth deep within the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain, it was a flurry of activity as Major Davis had just got off the phone and approached General Hammond; the General looked at Davis and he just knew that it was bad news. "Sir, I think we may have another situation. I just spoke with Cairn Deep Space Radar, they picked up two large blips passing Saturn, and they're heading towards Earth."

"Any identification yet?" Hammond asked. "Not yet sir; NASA is repositioning Hubble right now. We should be able to get a closer look shortly." Replied Davis. He saw the grim look appear on Hammond's face. "Guess, Dr. Jackson is lucky." He said.

"How so, sir?" Davis asked.

"Well, he won't have to be around to watch his nightmare come true for a second time." Hammond walked off as Davis watched him march away. The General walked to his office and made his way over to and picked up the red phone. "This is Major General Hammond. Let me speak to the President."

It was chaos in the streets of Sunnydale. Monsters of all shapes and sizes were running about terrorizing and causing as much destruction as they could, but over in the Warehouse district was a young woman dressed in a red satin dress and she was afraid. Being backed up against a stack of crates by a man with bleached white hair wearing the visage of a monster would do that to you. She was alone, the tall dark haired man that was said to be a good vampire had been staked by the monster, his ashes coating the ground where he died and the Strumpet dressed like a cat was crying as she was being held by two vampires, but she could be heard muttering something about the one called Angel being a vampire after all. The vampire known as Spike was riding a high, he had killed his Grand – Poof of a Sire, had the currently quivering mess of a Slayer right where he wanted her and he had dessert for afterwards. "Look at you. Shaking. Terrified. Alone. Oh, you lost little Lamb." Lady Elizabeth had bumped into a crate and couldn't go any further, as Spike closed the distance between the two of them, the vampire slapped her across her face with the back of his hand.

"I love it."

Buffy was rocked by the hit to the face; she raised her hand where Spike had hit her.  
"Oh, you know it doesn't get any better than this! Here I am about to bag my third Slayer; ooohhh, I've got chills. It's just a shame that my Dru ain't here to share. Ah well, more for me!" He grabbed Buffy around her throat and bent her backwards onto the crates; stroking her forehead with his free hand, Spike smirks as he sees the fearful look increasing on her features and he smirked. "Third Slayer, Lads. I'm about to go into the 'istory books!" He crowed out and the other vampires and numerous little demons and monsters cheered for their master.

"Ya know, maybe I should turn you an' keep you like this forever; Dru would like a new toy to play with. The vampire that turned a Slayer. It's never been done before. Would you like that? Would you like that, little Lamb?" Spike asked with a smile. His fangs and teeth exposed for Buffy to see; she recoiled, turning her head away from the sadistic monster she didn't see the vampire's grin.

Spike was feeling really good about himself right about now, the intoxicating scent of fear emanating from the Slayer beneath him was getting richer and richer, and he could hear the blood rushing in her veins and feel her heart beating faster and faster as a result of her fear. She was afraid and that was how Spike loved it. He grabbed her hair as he closed in for the kill.

"This going to hurt, Luv. A lot."

Willow ran through the wall of the Warehouse and came upon the scene. She saw Cordelia being held by two vampires and a group of little demons and monsters standing around the room as Spike held Buffy by the throat and lowered himself. "Buffy!" She exclaimed. Afraid for her friend, the other vampires and monsters turned towards her growling and snarling. Spike heard the interruption and got up and whirled around and saw her. Willow jumped as Spike snarled at her. "How the hell did you get in?" Willow didn't answer him, turning around she ran through the wall again making Spike look surprised. "Oh, that's how." Still holding Buffy by the throat he turned towards some of the vampires and monsters. "Well, don't just bloody well stand there. Get after her!" He snarled; some of the monsters and vamps moved towards the doors they had burst in from earlier, but suddenly they heard someone shouting.  
They turned their attention towards a window and they briefly saw a bright flash of light and then the wall exploded throwing everyone to the floor.

A minute before the wall exploded, Willow ran back through and shouted out as loud as she could into the air. "XANDER! DAWN! MS. CALENDAR… HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs for the three of them to come and save her friend. "XANDER!" She shouted again and again until her voice broke and her throat went raw.

"What? What is it now, girl?" She spun around as she saw her Xander – shaped friend and Buffy's sister and Ms. Calendar standing there dressed in their costumes and under the influence of the spell that Ethan Rayne had cast tonight. Xander… Or Tora as he liked to be called looked at her with a look of indifference. Ever since he, Fasha and Celeria first met this girl tonight there was something about her that made him pause when he was going to kill her earlier tonight. Fasha and Celeria also said the same thing when they moved to kill her, but something inside them had stopped them.  
His tail shifted around his waist slightly as he spoke. Willow looked at Dawn and Jenny. Or Fasha and Celeria as they were apparently called and saw the looks of contempt on their faces as their own tails languidly dropped down behind them. The ghost looked over the costumes of the three of them and noticed the few splashes of blood on their armour and gloves.

"B – Buffy… Cor – Cordelia in… There… In danger…Help!" She rasped out as she pleaded with the three of them to save her friend and Cordy. Tora and the girls rolled their eyes and moved forward. They had been killing many of the strange looking creatures that had been roaming about all evening ever since they found themselves in this place. The last thing that Tora and Fasha could remember was they had just left for planet Meat with Borgos and Shugesh and had initiated the Sleep protocol in their pods, and then they were here on this backwater planet amidst a group of monsters causing havoc.

The last thing that Celeria remembered was going home from the bar she was in on Planet Vegeta after Bardock had barged in and started going on about how Frieza was going to destroy the Saiyans. Everyone had laughed at the battered looking warrior, including her and the man she was with before Bardock had turned and ran out of the bar. She remembered the Saiyan warrior that she had been drinking and flirting with before she invited the warrior back to her place. She was hoping for a good time when they got back to her quarters in the capital.  
She remembered the warrior grabbing her by her arms after she had taken off her battle vest and threw it to the floor and then the warrior whose name she forgot pulling her to him before he slammed his mouth to hers and then his hands to her chest and started palming her breasts. She returned the favour by moving her hand down to his manhood and gave it a squeeze, she moaned into the searing kiss.

She was impressed by the size.

She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, the warrior startled by the sudden move that he lost his balance and fell backwards and he hit his head hard on the metal floor. She then remembered that the big idiot had knocked himself out, partially due to the amount of alcohol he had been drinking and the impact itself.  
Celeria groaned as she cursed the idiot. Well she wasn't going to get some now she had thought, so she ended up dragging the warrior out of her quarters and into the corridor and left him there before she went to bed herself and then suddenly found herself standing in the street alongside Fasha and Tora, but didn't she hear that they had accepted an extermination mission on Planet Meat? Was this place… Meat? How the hell did she get here? Damn it, all she wanted was a good screwing; she did not want to take part in an extermination job!

"Ugh, fine! Let's get this over with. You'd be fucking lucky if we don't fucking blow up this town girl… The amount of shit that we've seen…" Celeria called out as she rolled her eyes and stalked forward, Tora and Fasha followed; eager to get this over with. They had had enough of this place and were eager to leave. The red – head's whining was starting to grate on the three of them. Fasha and Tora raised their arms towards the wall of the building that Willow was in front of and they waited. "Well? You going to move or shall we just shoot through you?" Fasha asked with a feral smirk. Something may actually be stopping her from killing this girl, but not from threatening her.

She and Tora smirked when the girl startled and quickly moved out of the way. Temporarily forgetting that she was a ghost for the moment, Willow dashed to the right of the building and watched as Tora and Fasha channelled their Ki and shot a low powered blast of energy at the building.

The resulting explosion was impressive.

As everyone was thrown to the ground the three Saiyans walked inside and took note of the situation. They saw another horde of the little monsters that had been marauding around this shitty little town all night, they saw about six of those facially deformed creatures, two of them holding onto the arms of a girl in a ripped and torn getup that you couldn't help but think she was a whore and last and not least, they saw a bleached haired individual holding a dead girl by the throat as he was got to his feet, her head lolling to the side, a clear and sure sign that her neck was broken; something inside Tora and Fasha snapped as they took in the scene and they suddenly saw red.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" Spike shouted out as he turned and saw the three dangerous looking individuals. Suddenly Spike felt a chill for a completely different reason crawling up and down his spine. He took in the murderous looks on the faces of the boy he remembered meeting when he led a group of vamps to attack the school on the night of St. Vigeous just days ago and the young girl in the pink, blue and yellow getup; he hadn't seen her before and he didn't know much about her but if she was here looking pissed and ready to rip him apart then he needed to get out of there fast. He then looked down at the dead body of Buffy and grimaced. He dropped the body and looked around. 'Good, the cat bint is still alive…' He mused as he saw Cordelia whimpering from the grip his two minions had her in. 'Maybe I can…'

*SLAM!*

"AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed out as Fasha had sped towards the deformed idiot and buried her fist in his guts, lifted him off the ground and threw him back down onto the ground cracking the floor. Tora watched as Fasha began punching the being that had dropped the girl he was holding by the throat, her fists quickly becoming bloodier and bloodier as she kept pounding the face in. Not content to let his teammate have all the fun, Tora dove forwards towards the two vampires holding the cat girl and breaking their hold on her by tearing their arms off, it looked like he was gliding on air. He threw the cat girl away over to the gaping hole they'd made and then proceeded to kill every single vampire he could get his hands on.

"BUFFY!" Willow shouted as she followed the three Saiyans inside the Warehouse and took in the devastation. When the red – head saw the lifeless corpse of her friend and Dawn on top of Spike pummelling the vampire's face in, she fell to her knees and screamed. Celeria ignored the wailing girl and looked at Tora and Fasha and wondered why they were reacting so much over the dead girl, she turned to look at the corpse herself and even she was surprised to find that felt something at the sight of her. Was it Anger? Sadness? Loss? She didn't know what it was, or why she was feeling these things for the dead girl, but she knew that she didn't like it. What was one dead weakling alien girl to her? More importantly, what was she to Tora and Fasha?

"DIE! DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU FUCKING APART, PIECE BY FUCKING PIECE. DDDDDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Fasha screamed as her Ki aura came into being around her; her power increased due to the intense anger she was feeling and as she continued to punch Spike's body spider cracks began to appear in the floor and the building started shaking.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! YOU'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD, AAAAH!" Tora shouted as he swept his hand like a knife through the neck of another vampire, dusting its body and head instantly as the head flew off into the back of the Warehouse; his Ki aura surrounded him and he began to gather energy into his right palm. "BURNING GRENADE, HAH!" Tora shouted as he fired the ball of energy into a small crowd of monsters. They monsters all scurried away, self – preservation foremost in their mind before the blast could hurt them. Tora didn't care about them, for some reason, he only wanted the things with the yellow eyes and fangs most of all. As the numerous little monsters moved out of his way, Tora charged the position of two other vampires and tore their heads off with his bare hands.

Celeria watched as the sole remaining vampire ran, hoping to get away from the two predators that had quickly decimated them, the vamp, a woman saw Celeria standing there looking at her, then she vanished in front of her. The vamp had thought that she was going to make it and get back to the Factory and inform Drusilla of what has happened tonight but it was not meant to be. "Going somewhere?" Celeria hissed into the ear of the vampire before she raised her palm to its head and fired off a blast of energy through its head. All the vampires were dead and Spike was now nothing more but a pile of ashes as Dawn had pulverised his head into oblivion, but Fasha was oblivious to this.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed out as a wave of energy shot out from her body and…

Ethan coughed up some blood thanks to his old mate Ripper kicking him in the stomach again. "Now, tell me how to stop the spell." Giles calmly asked as he wiped some of Ethan's blood from his hands. "Janus. Break its statue." He said wheezing. Giles grabbed the bust and lifted it over his head and threw it hard to the floor, the bust smashed into pieces as it crashed on impact with the hard surface.

Jenny looked around at the devastation Dawn had wrought while possessed; the Warehouse was in ruins, Xander stood breathing heavily, a light sheen of sweat on his exposed arms and legs and dust coated his armour like it did hers and Dawn's.  
"Oooohhhh!" She heard groaning coming from a pile of rubble near Dawn; she had a vague recollection that… Her eyes widened. "Cordelia?!" She rushed over to the rubble and began moving the pieces of mason and wood off of the trapped girl; she was surprised for a brief second that she could lift the heavy debris quite easily. "Xander, help me!" She called out to the young man but she didn't grab his attention. "Xander." She tried again and again got no response. "Xander, snap out of it!" Jenny shouted at him as she turned and looked at him only to find that he was near Dawn kneeling down next to her. She remembered why he was next to her a second later as she carried on digging Cordelia out.

"Dawnie…" He began but he couldn't get the words out. Dawn Summers, sister of Buffy Summers, began shaking and soon she began crying and Xander held her in his arms as she shook violently and cried into his chest as she wailed over the broken body of her dead sister lying three feet from her.

Xander's own silent tears joined hers immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: -** See Chapter One.****

Chapter **Two**

Cordelia awoke feeling trapped and unable to move with heavy weight pressing on her legs and stinging just above her left eye; she could feel blood slowly dripping freely from the open wound down the side of her face. Wiping her hand there and looking at it she saw the dark red fluid coating her hand and grimaced. She tried to budge, tried to move her legs free but was unable to and she had started to panic. "Oh, my God! He – Help! Somebody help me!" As she screamed, she could hear movement beyond the debris and the sounds of a young girl crying.

"Cordelia, hang on! I'll have you out of there in a minute!" Said Jenny as she continued moving rubble, Xander was with Dawn, still kneeling in the crater the girl had made when her possessed form was repeatedly caving Spike's head in. His arms wrapped around her tiny frame, he tried to comfort her, but he knew that he was failing miserably. His own emotions were all over the place and the only thing that was preventing him from freaking One of his girl's needed him and he wasn't going to let her down.

"Ms. Calendar?! Is that you?! Please hurry! I can't feel my legs!" Cordelia's voice trembled as the girl continued trying to jostle and move her legs. Still trapped the girl was on the verge of panicking as she waited to be freed. "Just hang on, Cordelia!" Jenny said once again; the changed Teacher was trying to keep the trapped girl calm. "Xander, help me!" She said turning to face the young man whose arms were wrapped around Dawn. Jenny couldn't help taking in the image of Buffy's sister. She was distraught; her eyes had then shifted over to Buffy's corpse. Jenny grimaced when she saw the unnatural angle of the girl's neck. Thankfully, she noticed that the girl's eyes were closed. She had always been a little unnerved when staring at a dead body and the eyes were seemingly gazing off somewhere.

She turned back towards the rubble that Cordy was still trapped under. There was still too much rubble to move by herself. 'I can't move it all by myself. Cordelia could be injured.' She thought. "Xander!" She finally shouted; all trace of patience despite the horrific situation that the three of them were now in, gone. At the tone of the teacher's voice, Xander finally turned to her, a snarl appeared on his tear stained face. "What?" He growled out at her, Jenny was momentarily taken aback by the young man's tone but she returned his snarl with one of her own while wondering where the hell the sudden anger she was feeling came from. "Get your ass over here and help me get Cordelia free."

She didn't even wait for Xander to acknowledge her request as she turned around and resumed digging Cordelia out.

"… Don't move the debris from the base." Xander's voice reluctantly said as he had finally made his way over to the rubble and joined her in freeing Cordy. "If you move too much of it then she'll be crushed under the weight of the rest. Remove the debris from the top." The boy said as he picked out a large piece of the rubble from the top of the pile and threw it off to the side.

Jenny didn't respond as she just followed Xander's instructions and the two of them proceeded to work Cordelia free, but the young man knew that something was amiss. Wasn't Willow here just a second ago?

"Buffy!" Willow shouted out as she regained consciousness with a start; the events of the last few minutes in the warehouse were still foremost in her mind. When she had seen the body of her friend lying on the cracked floor of the warehouse, her head at an unnatural angle, she knew that Buffy was dead. Tears fell as the stark realisation hit her; Buffy was dead.

Buffy was dead. Her friend was dead. Again, Willow fell to her knees and cried.

On the Ha'tak, Carter and Daniel were walking down the gold laden corridors of the mighty vessel of destruction when they once more heard the heavy footfalls of the Jaffa. Carter motioned to Jackson to follow her as she moved behind a wall and the two waited for the guards to walk past. Curious as to where the Jaffa were going, the two Tau'ri followed them all the way to the Ha'tak Glider Bay where they witnessed numerous other Jaffa going over and preparing the Death Glider's for Apophis's impending attack on Earth.

After getting off of the phone with the President, Hammond stood in front of a large group of Air Force personnel and spoke. "The President is mobilising every breach, including the Guard and Reserve. The Air Force efforts will be co – ordinated through this facility. I need this room converted into a Command and Control Centre, ASAP. Make sure that we have a link to AF – Sat Com, for encrypted communications to all Air Force bases and to NASA." He finished addressing the soldiers and turned to Major Davis. "Any more details to what we're facing?"

"Not as yet, Sir." Davis stated as everyone else marched into action.

A few minutes after they had left the Glider Bays, Dr. Jackson and Captain Carter had made their way to the Peltak; O'Neill and Teal'c were still prisoners of Klorel as the false God continued to gloat over O'Neill's despair. Standing outside the room, Carter gave Jackson her nine – millimetre to use as she then readied a smoke bomb and shortly threw it into the corridor as the two hid behind a panel.

Distraction was the order of the day as three Jaffa came out of the Peltak to inspect what was happening; Carter and Daniel surprised the two as they jumped out firing and quickly killed them all. Hearing the gunfire outside, the Jaffa in the room readied their Staff Weapons and prepared to use them when they saw Daniel and Carter run into the room firing. Taking advantage of the confusion, O'Neill and Teal'c sprang into action by fighting the guards nearest to them hand – to – hand.

Seeing his Jaffa dying, Klorel sees Daniel and is incensed, stalking over to the Archaeologist and knocking the gun from his hand, the false God grabbed him and triggered his hand device, causing Daniel great pain.

Seeing the nine – millimetre on the floor, O'Neill picked up the gun and pointed it at Klorel. "Skarra!" He shouted but Klorel kept going. Jack watched as Daniel started shaking, he knew his friend wasn't going to last much longer. "Skarra, don't!" Teal'c watched as O'Neill looked on conflicted; he knew that it was hard for his friend watching as the host of Klorel attacked Daniel. "O'Neill, you must take action!" Shouted the former First Prime.

"Skarra!" Jack shouted once more before he finally shot Klorel. Jackson fell limply to the ground as Skarra's fell not long after his.

Trying to catch his breath, Daniel was lying on the ground trying to overcome the effects of the hand device, he saw Jack sitting with Skarra as Sam ran over to see if he was alright. "Daniel? Are you alright?" He let out a faint grunt as he was unable to speak to her.

"O'Neer…" Skarra gasped out, pain wracking his body as he convulsed. Feeling the symbiote dying inside of him, he looked up upon the guilt ridden face of the man that had first saved him and his people of Abydos from Ra and now has saved him from the demon inside him. "Aw Skarra, I'm sorry." His body had stopped convulsing; using the last erg of life left in his body Skarra died in Jack's arms, smiling up at his friend and grateful that he was finally free.

Teal'c walked over to the window as something had caught his attention. "Colonel." When he got no response from his CO, he called out, his voice sounding grave. "O'Neill!"

"Yeah, give me a second here, Teal'c." He said as he closed and rubbed his eyes; this situation was just killing him here, unfortunately, it was about to get worse. "I cannot." Jack looked up and he stared out as Earth got larger in view as the Ha'tak moved ever closer to the planet.

Carter moved over to stand beside them as she too watched as the planet got ever closer.

"Earth." Stated the woman as Daniel had recovered enough to stand and join them by the Peltak. "I thought you said we wouldn't be here for at least a year." Looking non – plussed, Carter responded as only she could.

"I guess this ship can go way faster than ten times the speed of light…" Turning towards O'Neill, she carried on. "Colonel, on our way here we saw the Death Gliders. They're preparing for launch, Sir."

Dawn had finally stopped crying; she was still kneeling near Buffy and hadn't moved for the past twenty minutes as Xander and Jenny had carried on and finally dug Cordelia free from the rubble and was currently checking her over for any other injuries but apart from the cut above her eye and some bruising on her legs, she was otherwise unharmed. "God! What kept you two? I thought that I was going to die in there!" She exclaimed as she winced once more from the stinging cut. "Can you help me up please? I need to go to the hospital." She'd asked the two hardened people. Xander and Jenny looked down at her as Cordy held her arms out, clearly expecting to be lifted up off the ground.

Xander rolled his eyes as he bent slightly and lifted the Queen of Sunnydale High from the ground and helping her to stand. Like before when he was lifting the debris from on top of her, he felt stronger. Stronger than he had felt before; looking over at Ms. Calendar, he saw the contemplative look on her face and was about to ask her what she was thinking about. "Ms. Cal – "

"Hey…" Interrupted Cordy before he could ask the teacher. "I said I need to get to the hospital, Loser. God! Why am I surrounded by such – " Xander turned to her and caught her gaze with a scowl, narrowing his eyes at the teen socialite, he growled at her. "Cordy, not now! Just… Just not now, okay?" So surprised by the intensity of his voice and the look in his cold black eyes Cordelia quietened down and waited.

"Ms. C?" He asked as the teacher finally turned her attention towards him and then briefly glanced at the motionless Dawn. She briefly saw the small girl's furry appendage twitching behind her as it had wrapped itself around her waist and her hypothesis was somewhat confirmed for Dawn and herself at least, because she could feel her own tail as well as it tightened around her lithe waist. Plus, there was now the fact that her battle armour and scouter were now real. They felt like actual Saiyan battle armour to her and the scouter felt real as well. When she had earlier bought her costume along with Xander and Dawn at the time, the smitten teen had dragged Xander to the costume shop and had bought two Saiyan costumes with help from Joyce in an effort to impress the young man.

Jenny had to hide a smirk at the time as she felt sorry for Xander, but she commended him when he acquiesced to the young girl's request of dressing as Saiyans. She had decided to join them, apparently much to Xander's relief and delight (you all know why!) because she had initially believed that it would've been fun to dress as a kick ass Saiyan warrior and she couldn't wait to show Rupert her costume and see his reaction and later show him just exactly how long her legs actually were. In private.

The battle vests were made from moulded cheap EVA rubber; as were the gloves, gauntlets and boots that were part of the costume. They were very well detailed and the scouter's to go with the costumes were made from cheap plastic. All in all, the costumes weren't very expensive to buy.

Joining the two teens, Jenny had been escorting Xander's group with Dawn following eagerly, just enjoying being with the object of her infatuation before they were suddenly overcome by something forcing its way into their bodies and that was the last thing she remembered.

Looking back at Xander, she posited whether or not if he was like her and Dawn now; looking over his armour, she noted that it too had changed from its original cheap looking material and now looked like it was made from the same stretchy, durable material that all battle armour was made from. She looked at his face, or more importantly, the scouter he sported on his face and it too now looked real as well.

Finally, she glanced down at his waist and saw his tail wrapped around him. She waited to see if it would move or if it was fake, but when she saw it twitch like Dawn's had moments ago she had her answer.

She, Dawn and Xander had been changed into Saiyans; there was no longer any denying it. How would the Kalderash react when they find out that she is no longer even human much less a part of the family? What about her mission? Only one word came to mind in her opinion over the situation now.

'Fuck!' She had a question stuck in her mind at the revelation of the extent of the changes they had gone through; did Xander know? Despite everything that happened, did Dawn?

"Ms. Calendar?" Xander's voice had brought her attention back to the boy and she looked at him, waiting to speak. "Yes, Xander?"

"Are you okay?" He asked as he showed concern for her, she was touched and she smiled, trying to alleviate the young man's concerns she thought that Dawn and… Buffy's body should be their main priority.

"I'll be alright, Xander. I think that Dawn needs us more right now. And we have to get Cordelia's wounds looked at." She looked over at the socialite who had turned to look at Dawn. See was surprised to see a look of sadness on the girl's face as she watched the younger Summers silently keep vigil over the Slayer's body.

'Poor girl. She didn't deserve this.' Cordelia thought as she watched on. Despite her condemnation of Buffy and her loser friends, she actually liked Dawn whenever she had met her. She saw a lot of potential in her and if she was older, she would've gladly accepted her as part of her clique of 'friends' and kicked Harmony to the curb. "She was right." Cordelia said. "Who was right?" Xander asked her as he started to move over to Dawn. "Buffy. I didn't believe it when she told me in School earlier, but she was right about Angel. He really was a vampire. Gross, I can't believe that I was going to try to catch him. Ugh!" Jenny looked at her, a feeling of dread suddenly bubbled in her stomach as she feared the answer to her question. "Was?"

Cordy turned and looked at her. "Yeah, the Billy Idol wannabe staked him right in front of me."

Jenny missed the look of surprise on Xander's face as he registered the news just as that feeling of dread she had turned cold. She now knew to expect a visit soon.

Angel was dead! On any other day he would've done the Snoopy dance at hearing the news, but not now. Not like this. Damn it, he was going to miss insulting him. Putting all thoughts of Dead – Angel's demise from his mind, Xander neared Dawn and knelt by her.

His heart broke at the sight of her.

"Dawnie, we need to go to the hospital. You're Mom's probably worried sick about you." Dawn turned to him but she didn't say anything as she glanced at him the turned her eyes back towards Buffy. "Dawnie?" He tried again, this time putting his arm around the girl's shoulders. "C'mon." He said as he stood a pulled Dawn up with him; offering no resistance, Dawn complied as something in her mind said 'Xander good! Xander friend.' When she saw him going to pick up Buffy's… She couldn't even think of it! She watched as Xander carefully picked up the body of his friend, her sister and with a sombre look, walked away from the destroyed building followed by Dawn, and Cordelia who was being helped by Jenny.

It was a dark time on the Hellmouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: - **See Chapter One.****

Chapter Three

"Captain Carter?" O'Neill asked. It was crunch time and he knew it. Quickly looking at the others, he knew that they realised it as well. Carter turned to him. "Sir?" Were you able to put enough C – 4 around this ship to make a dent in it?" Her CO asked.  
"We placed charges where they should generate secondary explosions, so, yes, sir. It should make a hell of a dent in the ship." O'Neill nodded at her. "Thank you, Captain." O'Neill could hear the reluctance in her voice as he knew that she wanted to go over the Ha'taks systems first. "Sir, given enough time, I might be able to figure out…"

"Negative, Captain. We should expect some of their reinforcements through that door any second. Stand by to detonate your charges on my order, Carter." He ordered. "Yes, sir." She replied.

"Wait!" Daniel said as he began rummaging through his gear. "Daniel, if we don't stop them now, we may never stop them." Jack said as he couldn't understand why Daniel wanted to wait but when he saw Daniel take a pack of C – 4 that he found in his vest and moved to the back of the Peltak and attached it there.  
"Let's just make as big a dent as possible, okay?" Daniel said as he looked at Jack. O'Neill nodded and agreed with the Archaeologist.

Carter looked toward O'Neill. "Ready and awaiting your order, sir." She said as the Captain handed him a remote detonator. As Jack took the device from her and activated it, he looked out toward Earth again. "Okay. Well, I suppose now is the time for me to say something profound." He said as he soon pauses and thinks, but he couldn't come up with anything. "Nothing comes to mind. Let's do it." He said as he prepared to trigger the explosives.

"O'Neill! Apophis's ship approaches." Said the Shol'va, he watched as the second Ha'tak took up a position next to Klorel's vessel. Daniel follows everyone's gaze as they turned to the screen and looked at the ship. "We overheard in the Gate room he said he would re – join Klorel once they came out of the shadows."

O'Neill turned to look at Teal'c. "Teal'c, if we can knock out this ship, will it stop them?" Looking at the stoic man, Jack already knew the answer. "It will not. Apophis's vessel is equipped with defence shields. He will still be able to destroy your cities from high above, O'Neill."  
Just then, a group of Jaffa could be heard from outside the doors and then SG1 heard them trying to break through the doors.

"Tell me the charges are on automatic timer." The Colonel asked as he and the others readied their weapons. "They're on automatic timer, sir." She replied as she shouldered her weapon. Teal'c readied his Zat'nik'tel as O'Neill and Daniel quickly readied their guns. "How long do we have?" He asked of the Captain. "Twenty – four hours." Jack stared at her as he registered her response, his eyes went wide as he repeated her answer, only to which Carter just reaffirmed her answer. "At the time, sir, I thought that we were still light – years from Earth." She said.

The banging had gotten louder as the Jaffa trying to break into the room had almost gotten through the doors. "Just a minute! Teal'c, work with me, buddy. Is there any other way out of here?"

"There is none, O'Neill." He replied as he and the others took cover behind the command console after O'Neill ordered them to get behind it. They saw the doors being pried open by three Jaffa and O'Neill muttered out loud to himself.  
"This is turning out to be a bad day."  
O'Neill opened fire as did the others; the Jaffa continued to pry the doors open wide enough for a shock grenade to be thrown into the Peltak. SG1 ceased fire before it exploded in a bright light. Their bodies seized up as their senses were violently assaulted by hypersonic frequencies and intense light before they fell unconscious.

The walk was a quiet one as the mourning teens and teacher had eventually made their way to Sunnydale General. Not even this place was spared as Xander and Jenny took in the scene they arrived upon. Paramedics were running around helping the doctors and nurses as they treated the numerous injured. Xander, still carrying Buffy's body watched as he saw a nurse he knew from his numerous visits to the hospital had treated him in the past when Tony Harris had one of his bad days.

"Nurse McCarthy!" He shouted out gaining the attention of the elderly woman; the nurse looked up at the call of her name and towards the direction it came and she saw Xander standing there. At first, she smiled at seeing the young man; he was growing up to be such a fine young man she'd always thought despite living with his parents. As she looked and moved to go over to him, she took notice of the expression on his face. Moving ever closer, she could see that he had been crying and then did she notice the girl that he was carrying as well as the three other girls that were with him.

"We need some help!" He said when she had closed the distance towards the group of dishevelled costumed teens.  
"Xander, are you alright? What happened? Where's Willow, isn't she with you?" She asked as she looked them all over, taking in Cordelia's appearance first, McCarthy saw the torn costume and various scratches on the girl's exposed arms and the cut above her left eye and the blood trail down the side of her face from it.  
Looking at Dawn, she couldn't see any visible injuries on the girl but, she did notice the splotches of blood on her costume, her white gloves and a few splotches on her arms. Again, she could see no cuts or scratches on Dawn so she assumed that the girl had been fighting during the craziness and was able to exceptionally look after herself.  
Finally she turned to look at Ms. Calendar and again she could see splotches of blood on her costume but no visible wounds so again, she assumed that Jenny was capable of taking care of herself.

Nurse McCarthy spoke to the young man as she watched him and the young girl look at the girl in Xander's arms. She saw the way the girls head listed it an unnatural way; as she scrutinised the body, McCarthy noticed that the girl didn't look like she was sleeping, she looked like… "Xander, what happened? Is she…"

With a pleading look in his eyes, Xander reminded her of all the times that he had come to be in the Emergency Room when he was a child. "Help. Please." He begged of her. The nurse had never heard him sound so desperate. She had never heard him like this before, not even when she had assisted in treating the various injuries he had been admitted into hospital with. McCarthy called for two paramedics as to bring a stretcher for Cordelia and the girl.

"Alright, Xander. We'll do what we can."

Some time had passed for O'Neill and the rest of SG1. Consciousness had returned to the CO of the Air force's flagship team, him being the third one to wake. Still feeling a little bit sore from the Jaffa shock weapon, he groaned.

"O'Neill?" The sound of Teal'c calling his name brought Jack around.

"Teal'c… Ah…" He groaned out as he opened his eyes. It was black, he blinked his eyes a few times to see if it would clear, but his lack of sight remained the same. "Teal'c, I can't see."

"I am blind as well, O'Neill. It will pass." Said Teal'c.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked, his discomfort already easing as he wondered what the weapon that knocked him and his team out was.  
"It was a Goa'uld Shock Grenade…" He started as O'Neill sat up. "Though extremely painful, its effects are only temporary. Your discomfort will fade momentarily."

"That's good to know. Any idea where we are?" Jack asked as he felt his surroundings.

"I have no doubt that we are in the Cells, O'Neill. Klorel's Jaffa placed us here to await Apophis' judgement." Teal'c said answering his CO's question.

"Yeah, bad day." Said Jack as he absorbed that tidbit of information.

"Ow!" He shouted out a second later as his hand found and roamed about Captain Carter's person. The good Captain had awoken to the feeling that she was either being assaulted while she was asleep or being searched. She didn't want to take the chance so when she felt a hand moving ever closer to her face, she had reached out a bit it. And that was when she heard the Colonel's exclamation. "God! Ow!"

"Colonel…?" She asked. "Sorry, sir, it's just so dark." She finished as she herself tried to acclimatise to her temporary blindness.

"Oh… Carter!" Jack asked. "It's all right, Captain. I like your attitude." He finished.

"It isn't dark. We're blind and we failed." Daniel said as he let them know that he too had regained consciousness. O'Neill could understand his friend's defeated tone, but he refused to give up.

"Alright, Daniel, take it easy. We've been in worse situations than this." Said Jack. Teal'c turned his head and spoke. "Not to my knowledge." He stated. Jack waited for a moment as he thought about that for a moment. It seemed to him that they had been in similar situations like this. Chulak. Cimmeria… "Thanks Teal'c." He said, not willing to argue his friends opinion on the subject.

"Right now they're getting ready to wipe out the major cities of Earth. They'll do it from orbit… Out of reach." Daniel stated. The man's experience of having already this once before was again evident in his voice.

"Daniel – " Jack started, but the Archaeologist refused to listen. "Jack, I've already been through this once before… I've already seen this before." Jack had finally had enough. "Daniel will you relax? Alright, you've been through this once before, but guess what? You survived!" Jack's voice softened a bit as he continued. "We're… Just having a bad day." He finished as he rubbed his eyes. His vision was slowly becoming clearer. It was a little fuzzy but he could definitely make out some shapes.

"Sir…" Carter started. "I think I'm starting to see something." She said as she too could make out blurred shapes. "My sight is beginning to return as well, O'Neill." Replied Teal'c.

"Now, that's what I wanted to hear." Jack said, his mood instantly improving. "Carter, if someone comes in here, you… Bite 'em in the hand."

She had to laugh at the Colonel's order; she found it a bit funny herself. "Yes, sir."

As the Jaffa watched as the Sarcophagus closed with Klorel placed inside. They were awaiting the rise of their God once more. As Klorel's First Prime approached the lone Jaffa that he saw as being responsible for his God's predicament. With the Jaffa's head hanging low, the First Prime spoke out, chastising him. "Tal Kree, shak! Pikta. Cha Kree ta."

"Forgive me, Master… I will not fail Klorel again." The First Prime readied his Zat'nik'tel. "No. You will not." He said as he fired his weapon and shot the Jaffa twice, killing the Jaffa instantly. The dead Jaffa fell to the floor at the base of the Sarcophagus, his face bore a grimace of pain as he died; dispassionately, the First Prime fired the Zat a final time at the dead body and as the discharge hit, the body disintegrated completely.

Ever since they had confirmed that the two blips that were passing Saturn were in fact Goa'uld vessels, the SGC had become even busier as General Hammond continued to oversee the current operation. Coming down the stairs, surprise registered on Hammond's face as he saw Major Samuels. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm reporting for duty, sir. I'm here to co – ordinate with the Pentagon." Samuels said. Smarm was just oozing from the man and Hammond could barely stand it. "By who's order?" He demanded.

"The Chairman of the Joint Chief's, Sir… At the request of Senator Kinsey. He tried to contact you." The Major said. Hammond looked at him as he knew that Kinsey had indeed not been trying to contact him as he had not received any message from the Senator. "Alright, maybe you can tell me why our forces haven't gone on full alert?" He asked. "If we don't get our assets moving now, they're gonna be caught on the ground."  
"The current thinking at the Pentagon is to do nothing that would alert the Goa'uld we know they're there." Samuels said. Hammond looked at the man; the notion just sounded ridiculous. "Let me guess whose bright idea that was." He said; clearly knowing that it was Samuels who'd suggested it to the Joint Chiefs.

Samuels looked at his former CO, all trace of patience gone with the man. "General Hammond, may I speak freely?" He waited until Hammond gave him permission with a brief nod. "I know I seem to have lost your respect, sir, for whatever reason, but if I may say, we wouldn't be in this situation, that is, at the brink of war with the Goa'uld, if you had heeded my advice and buried the Stargate in the first place."

"Was that, 'I told you so' Colonel?" Hammond asked with a warning tone in his voice.

"I'm not here to point fingers at anyone, sir…" Samuels started; Hammond had to bite back a laugh at that. It sounded like Samuels just did and metaphorically at him and SG1. "I'm here to co – ordinate a pre – emptive strike against the Goa'uld ships... That's if the President approves. The Joint Chiefs are briefing him now."

"And what do you intend to strike with, Major? Hammond asked. "A new weapon, sir. I helped to oversee its development at Area 51 with Colonel Maybourne. Right now, two prototypes are being prepared for launch at Vandenberg Air Force Base as we speak." He said as he caught Hammond's attention with that information. "If all goes to plan, history will mark this day by two brilliant and unexplained flashes in the night sky." Samuels said.

"The world should never know how close we came to Armageddon."

Apophis looked on at the planet that for the past year had given him and few other System Lords concern. Time after time have the people of the Tau'ri insulted him personally and interfered with the Goa'ulds dominion of the galaxy. From infecting his most promising First Prime since Bra'Tac with the very notion of freedom for himself and the Jaffa people from their servitude to the Gods, to daring to attack him on the Nox homeworld, but no more! He would make sure of it, he vowed to himself that he would make the Tau'ri pay for their insolence and thereby cement his place as the Supreme Ruler of the Goa'uld for ridding the universe of the people of the First World.

Nothing could stop him, he believed. His victory was all but assured. His attention towards Earth was drawn to the sound of the Ring Transporter activating; turning around he saw Klorel's First Prime appear. "Kel Klorel?" He asked. "Your son was struck down by the humans on Klorel's vessel."

"He has been placed in his Sarcophagus?" Apophis asked. His 'divinity' as a God making it seem as if he already knew this. "He has my Lord, but his wounds at the human's weapons were great. It will take time to revive him." The Jaffa told him.

"What of the humans?" Asked the God. "I thought to wait until Klorel had risen…" The Jaffa started. "No! Execute them now!" Apophis interrupted; his anger at O'Neill and SG1 driving him on. "They will pay with their lives for attacking my son."

"I will see to it myself." Said the First Prime before he triggered the recall device for the Ring Transporter aboard Klorel's Ha'tak and returned to the ship. As the false God watched the Jaffa depart, he soon turned back towards the Peltak and moved to the console; he was approached by a Jaffa and was given a status update. "My Lord, we hold our position. The humans of this world still send no challenge."

"Yet they find their way to my son. We will attack them when my son has risen again. The Tau'ri shall pay a hundredfold for their defiance."

"Kel'sha, Apophis." Said the Jaffa.

Xander watched as Cordelia was wheeled off by an Orderly, finally being seen to, her bitching and moaning must've had something to do with it, Xander had thought. If only to stop her incessant whining, he thought sourly and then he wondered again where the sudden feeling of anger was coming from, because he was literally a minute away from breaking her neck when an Orderly had taken her away. Taking a breath, he willed himself to calm down and wondered what was taking Jenny and Dawn so long. The teacher had taken Dawn to get something to eat from the vending machine after the nurses and doctors had taken Buffy's body from them. Dawn had gone off being led away by Jenny, sullen and ignoring everything that was going on around her.

They had been asked by Nurse McCarthy what had happened to them, Dawn had nearly broke down again, clearly not wanting to remember any of it. It was left to Xander and Jenny to answer her questions as Cordelia claimed she was in too much pain with her legs and the cut above her eye to answer anything, snarking as she told the nurse so, and Dawn was nearly catatonic. After ten minutes of questioning by the nurse, she had told Xander that she'd call Dawn's mother and let her know that she was here. She didn't say anything about calling his parents and that was how he wanted it.

Something tickled him at the back on his mind as he felt something brush against his lower back.  
That was the fourth time in the last fifteen minutes that he'd felt like he was missing something. 'What the hell is that?' He asked himself as he looked down and watched the supposedly fake brown fuzzy tail twitch.

He had his answer. "What the fuck?!" He whispered as he watched the tail twitch again before he reached down and touched it, held it and then dropped it as his eyes went wide. He felt warmth from it! He felt actual body heat from the damned thing, and the sensation registered from the numerous bundles of nerves in the sensitive body part all the way up to his brain that he was grasping it and really feeling it. What was once just a furry brown belt that had tied around his waist around the back of the battle vest he wore with just two strips of Velcro was real.

It was actually real. The fucking thing was actually real! He was so close to freaking out right now. First Buffy, now this… "Xander?" He looked up and saw Jenny and Dawn had returned. Jenny had her hands full of food as did Dawn who looked at him curiously. The young girl looked as if she had somewhat improved, as much as she could under the current situation since McCarthy had left them and Jenny had taken her to get something to eat.

"Xander, are you…" Trailed off as she saw his tail twitch again and she figured that Xander had finally clued into the fact that he wasn't quite human anymore. She was still working it out herself and she hadn't even told Dawn yet, but she knew that she should and soon. In the meantime though, she wanted to pre – empt Xander's impending meltdown. "Dawn, have a seat while I have a word with Xander. Okay, Sweetie?"

"…Okay." The young girl mumbled as she moved towards the chair. The next thing that she said knocked the two of them for a loop. "But if you're going to talk about how the three of us aren't normal anymore, then could you please fucking tell me whose head it was I pulverised before? And why I am feeling so fucking angry? And fucking strong? And the fact that I have the memories of a homicidal twenty – something alien woman in my head?" Dawn said with a dangerous glint in her eye that was directed right at them. Could it be that Dawn was looking for something to hurt and that she might take her frustration out on the two of them?  
Suddenly Jenny had an urge to activate her Scouter and get a reading on Dawn's current power level… And see if she had anything to worry about, but if the look that Dawn was giving her and Xander was any indication, then better safe than sorry, eh?  
It's always the quiet ones that surprise ya, ain't it?

Silence reigned as Xander and Jenny listened to Dawn. Small, tiny, young Dawn Summers who had quite just surprised the hell out of them with the amount of profanity she'd just spouted. But that wasn't the worst of it.

"DAWN SUMMERS! WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU LEARN LANGUAGE LIKE THAT?!"

Dawn suddenly realised what she just said as Hurricane Joyce, Matriarch of the family Summers, touched down and heard her eleven – and – a – half year old daughter swearing up a shit storm like a Sailor… Or a Saiyan.  
Joyce ran up to them as Dawn got up from her seat and turned to face her mom; regardless of her filthy mouth, Joyce still embraced her and looked her over. "Mommy…" Dawn started. Joyce stood as she lifted her suddenly very heavy daughter up and held her again; nearly pulling a muscle in her back as she did it mind, but it was her daughter and she could see that Dawn was hurting. Forget her discomfort; her Dawn was all that mattered.

'Her costume didn't look that heavy.' Joyce thought as she tried to rationalise why her daughter suddenly weighed nearly twice as much as she was previously. She turned a hard stare towards Xander and Jenny, waiting for an explanation. Dawn had buried her head into the crook of Joyce's neck and wrapped her arms and legs around her mother.

"Will someone tell me what the hell happened to my daughter? And where is Buffy?" Momma Summers commanded of the two.

***BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEEEP!***

The sudden sound startled all four of them for a moment before Jenny, Dawn and Xander had registered surprise on their faces when they had turned their attention to the Scouter's each still had adorned on their faces. Taken by surprise as the Scouter's sprang into life, the three Neo – Saiyans quickly interpreted the information that appeared on the differently coloured lenses as Jenny realised that the Scouter's had been set into Long – Range Passive Scan Mode and she then wondered how the hell she knew that.

"What was that sound?" Joyce asked as Dawn pulled away from her mom and tried to get down; Joyce took the hint and lowered Dawn to the ground and watched as her youngest walked over to the others. "Dawn?" She asked but she was ignored as Dawn spoke to Xander and Jenny.

"Is this right?" She asked as the Scouter's had finished discerning the readings a second later. "Is this real?" She repeated. Looking at Xander as her man – sized crush also couldn't believe what he was looking at; Dawn turned to Jenny, seeing that Xander wouldn't be of any help to answer her question. The display on the Scouters showed a yellow coloured circular sphere with two smaller blips just above it and various numbers that she knew was the actual distance that the two blips were from Earth, displayed in an alien language that she suddenly knew she understood.

"It can't be." Jenny said as she took the device off of her left ear and looked at it, she turned the Scouter around in her hand and scrutinised it from all sides, hoping, just hoping that it was all a bad joke.  
Looking real and actually being real are two very different things she posited to herself as she attempted to rationalise this turn of events… And failed to do so. She placed the Scouter back on over her ear and looked at the tiny coloured display and its readings. Joyce looked on confused as the three of them whispered amongst themselves.

"So, this is real then? Because, if these readings are real, there's two Spaceships up there orbiting Earth. Is that what these readings are saying?" Xander asked clearly freaked. Jenny and Dawn looked at him and he saw the surprised looks on their faces and he slumped his shoulders in resignation. "Great…" He said to himself more than to the others. "When it rains, it pours."

"Excuse me…" Said Hurricane Joyce, an angry look on her face. "But will one of you tell me what the hell is going on right now and where the hell is Buffy?"

Oh, she was ready to go off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: -** See Chapter One.

Chapter Four: - A Divergent Stream

Willow had been roaming the streets for the last thirty minutes in a daze, completely shut off from the entire world she wandered the streets headed toward the High School. It was by sheer luck that Giles had come upon her as he too was returning to the Library. "Wi – Willow?" The Watcher called out to her from his beat up old Citroen as he pulled up alongside her. She didn't give any indication that she heard him. "Willow, are you alright?" Again, he got no response from her. Giles decided to get out and walking in front of the Red – Head, placing his arms on her shoulders, he called out to her again. "Willow, can you hear me?"

The effect was instantaneous, startled, Willow screamed and as she attempted to shake off Giles's hands. "WI – WILLOW…!" So shocked was he by her outburst, Giles tried to calm her down before she hurt herself and him. "WILLOW! It's me! It's Giles! Calm down!" Her flailing arms ceased as she registered Giles proclamation after a few moments. Calming down, Willow stopped struggling and turned.

"G – G – Giles?" She stuttered out. Seeing the concerned look on the Watcher's face, Willow turned and hugged him for he was worth and sought comfort from her grief.

"Whatever on Earth is the matter, Willow?" He asked as he was so perplexed he did not know what was wrong with her.

"I – Its Buffy…" She started to tell him and afterward, the man who had started to look upon his Slayer with a Father's love for his daughter, now knew a father's grief.

In the Briefing room at the Stargate Command, Hammond was among the other Generals as they all waited for Colonel Samuels to brief them all on the plan that the Joint Chiefs and Samuels himself definitively assumed what would be Earth's only hope against the Goa'uld. Taking the opportunity to begin, Samuels spoke. "The Goa'uld's unexplained delay in attacking is buying us the necessary time to prepare…" The Generals had given him their utmost attention as Samuels continued. "We'll launch a strike as soon as they enter orbit and are at optimum firing range." He finished.

"What makes this weapon of yours so special?" Hammond asked, clearly still sceptical about this course of action.

"If you recall, Sir. Some months ago, SG5 had found a small amount of the raw ore, Naquadah." Samuels said.

"The Stargate element?" Hammond replied. "Yes, Sir. We have added the mineral to two otherwise ordinary Mark – 12A Nuclear Warheads and according to our calculations they should now yield in excess of one – thousand megatons each. We call them our Goa'uld Busters." Samuels stated proudly. It was such a shame that Hammond didn't share the man's enthusiasm.

"Our plan is to launch two rockets simultaneously into retrograde orbit…" the Colonel continued. "And the Warheads themselves are made of the same Radar Absorbing Materials as our stealth aircraft and therefore, they should go undetected by their RADAR..."

"That's assuming the Goa'uld have anything remotely like RADAR, Major." Hammond said, pointing out the potential flaw in his plan. Samuels looked at his former CO, again all trace of patience now gone from the man.

"It's our best shot, Sir. And I'm sure the President agrees or he wouldn't have initiated the countdown. Currently, Sir, we stand at T – Minus three hours till launch. We'll hold at two minutes while the Goa'uld comes within range…" Samuels said. "It's going to work, Sir. The enemy should be taken completely off guard." He finished with pride. He was confident that his plan would succeed and the Earth would be saved, but Hammond wasn't convinced.

"And if you're wrong, every country on Earth will be caught off guard, Samuels. If it were up to me, I'd strongly recommend…" Hammond started to say.

"General Hammond, with all due respect, Sir, it's not up to you."

_**T – Minus 2:49:57 till Launch**_

Joyce looked towards Xander with wide eyes as she waited for an explanation that didn't seem to be forthcoming from her oldest daughter's friend and teacher. Dawn looked back and forth between her mom and her new Saiyan compatriots; one part of her dreading the next few minutes, the other part of her, the Saiyan part, having no patience at all for the situation. Occasionally, Dawn turned her attention towards her Scouter, she was keeping an eye on the display waiting and hoping that whatever or whoever was up there would make a move and soon.

'Any thing's better than waiting for my mom to blow up when she finds out about Buffy.' The young Neo – Saiyan thought.

"Well? I'm waiting, Xander. Where's Buffy?" Joyce asked of the young man. Xander stared at the mother of his friend as he thought about how to answer. Could he tell Joyce that Buffy was dead? Dared he to?

"Well, um, Joyce…" He started but then stopped. Jenny and Dawn turned to him and saw that he was unable to tell the Slayer's mother about her daughter. Jenny decided to take pity on him as he couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

"Ms. Summers… Joyce…" She started. Xander turned to look at the teacher, half grateful, half angry, but whether or not he was angry with her for taking over or at himself for his weakness… 'Weakness. Hah!' Xander laughed inwardly. The very notion to him seemed like anathema now that he was a Saiyan, he thought, chastising himself for being unable to tell the woman about her daughter.

"Buffy… Buffy's dead, Ms. Summers." Jenny said coming right out and saying it. There was silence between the four of them as Joyce stood there processing what the teacher had just said to her. "There was a…" She started to say, but like Xander, she was a loss for words for a moment before she rallied herself and carried on. "There was an accident in the Warehouse District and…"

"You… You be quiet." Joyce said to the teacher with a deadly tone that shut the teacher up instantly. "Xander, if this is a joke or a… Or a game, I will…" Joyce trailed off as she saw the sad look in his eyes; looking down at Dawn, Joyce could see the same look in her daughter's eyes… and she knew. She knew that this was no game; that it was no joke. One of her little girls was gone.

Joyce nearly fell to the floor before Dawn and Xander rushed to her side. It was a few minutes later as the three transformed individuals were comforting a grieving mother they saw Giles and Willow rushing to them.

"Xander! Jenny… I…" The sound of Giles's voice made them look up at the Watcher; they saw Willow, her face marred with the stain of tear tracks and dry red eyes. The girl had literally cried her eyes dry. Xander stood as Willow ran to him, her arms going around her friend, her head resting against his chest as she sought comfort from the young man as Xander did the same.

_**T – Minus 2:18:37 till Launch**_

Back in the holding room SG1 had all recovered from the effects of the Shock Grenade. Teal'c was standing near the cell door looking for any sort of weakness in the bars that he could manipulate, but so far he hadn't had much luck. O'Neill looked at the former Jaffa when he stopped checking the bars and cocked his head to the side. "Teal'c?"

"Someone approaches, O'Neill." Teal'c said as he heard the sounds of heavy footfalls. A moment later, Teal'c saw a Serpent Guard approaching their cell. O'Neill move to the other side of the cell door as Teal'c did the same on the opposite side of the door. As the Guard approached the door and triggered the mechanism on the wall next to the cell, Jack and Teal'c prepared themselves. The door soon opened; Jack quickly glanced at Carter and Daniel to remain where they were and to make no sudden moves as the Serpent Guard walked inside. The Guard's Helm was open and as the two jumped out they saw who it was.

"Bra'tac?" O'Neill exclaimed to his surprise. His surprise turned to one of shock when the Jaffa Master had suddenly struck him on his nose. "Ow!" Jack exclaimed. "Oh, God!"

"Fool's! Hashak!" Bra'tac chided the human's like small children. "You doom yourselves. And your World! Do you know all I have done to regain the trust of Apophis and join this campaign at his son's side? Hmm? Hmm?" He asked. "It is all I can do to keep you alive!"

Teal'c stepped forward at the sight of his old friend and teacher. "Tek mat – te Bra'tac." The Jaffa Master turned to look at his former student with a smile on his face.

"Hello again, old friend. It is good to see you, but you should not have come here Teal'c."

"I stand by my friends. I believe that the Tau'ri may be our only hope to one day defeat the Goa'uld." Teal'c defended. "If we defeat Apophis and Klorel here at the First World of the humans, then the Jaffa under Apophis' rule will know that the Goa'uld are not all powerful and can be defeated."

"Yes, Teal'c…" Bra'tac began. "Though as pathetic as that might seem right now, I agree." He finished. Daniel turned to the old man.

"You do?" He asked. "I may even have been able to save your world, human! Had you all not interfered." Bra'tac said. Annoyed at the old man's tone, Jack got up and addressed him.

"Hey! What the hell do you think we've been trying to do? It is our world you're talking about, Bra'tac – "

The Jaffa Master whirled upon O'Neill. "Enough, human! This is not the place to talk of these things. Apophis has ordered me himself to execute you all. An order that I intend to disregard. Now come! There isn't much time." He said shocking them all into silence. "I have learned that the invasion of your world shall begin as soon as Klorel has risen again."

"What do you mean? Klorel's dead." Jack asked oblivious to a certain piece of Goa'uld technology.

Daniel had quickly guessed as to what Bra'tac was alluding to. "The sarcophagus." Bra'tac nodded at the Archaeologist. Jack, Sam and Teal'c stared at the Jaffa, but it was Jack that had spoken, outraged that Skarra would once again have to be a prisoner inside of his own body.

"Wait a minute. You put him inside that thing to bring that Snake back?"

"I did. I knew it would delay the invasion until he arose. We must go now. We are wasting time that we can ill afford. Come!" Bra'tac said; the Jaffa Master turned and walked off not waiting for SG1 to follow him, but he knew they were.

_**T – Minus 1:59:55 till Launch**_

At the SGC, Hammond and Major Davis were looking at a computer screen as it displayed the image of the two Ha'taks the SGC had been tracking. Since entering the Solar System, the two motherships had kept a steady pace whilst heading towards Earth, waiting to see if the Tau'ri would react to their presence within the system and activate any defences they had but the ships had kept moving toward Earth. Now, the images on the computer screen, captured by the Hubble showed the two situated just beyond the moon.

"And they still haven't moved from this position?" The General asked.

"No, sir. They've been stationary for the last five hours." Davis answered.

General Hammond wondered what the Goa'uld was waiting for as Colonel Samuels came up behind him and the Major. "The mission analysis team at the Pentagon believes that they're waiting to see if we make any move." Samuels put forth. "However, we know that the Russians and the Chinese haven't detected the Goa'uld presence yet."

"How do you know?" Asked Major Davis; he was surprised to learn that neither the Russians nor the Chinese hadn't as of yet spotted the motherships.

"They're not looking. They have no reason to, so from space, we appear to be a vulnerable and unsuspecting world to Apophis." Samuels replied confidently. However, Hammond just didn't believe that Samuels was right.

"Got 'em right where you want 'em, do you Samuels?"

Before the General and Samuels got into another pissing contest, Davis interrupted. "Sir. Colonel, there actually might be another reason as to why they haven't attacked." He started as he directed their attention towards the monitor he and Hammond were looking at a moment ago. "We just completed the computer enhancement. There was an energy burst; coming from what we think may be the bridge of one of the ships, recorded at 2355 hours. Just before they stopped."

The three of them watched as the images cycled through on the computer screen, showing a brief flash of light before it faded. "That's it?" Samuels asked.

"Major, for all we know that flash, whatever it was, could have been part of the ships function." The General stated, unsure of where Davis was going with this.

"Except, sir, the burst came from within the ship itself. And it was fairly powerful."

"Maybe an explosion? An accident?" Samuels suggested.

"Or sabotage? Hammond said, finally seeing the Major's point. The Texan General hoped that the flash meant that SG1 was doing all they could to stop the Goa'uld.

"SG1!" Davis exclaimed. Samuels wasn't convinced though. "I hardly think so, sir. For one thing, as far as we know, it is impossible to gate to a ship. Forgive me for saying so, General, I understand that SG1 is important to you but this is wishful thinking."

"So's your plan, Colonel. That hasn't stopped us from going ahead with it." Hammond said before his attention turned towards one of the SO's.

"General Hammond, sir. The first group on the Alpha list has just arrived. They're being checked through now."

"Thank you, Sergeant." Hammond said before he left Samuels and Davis and went over to Sergeant Harriman and ordered him to begin dialling the Alpha Site.

_**T – Minus 1:32:18 till Launch**_

Joyce sat silently in the chair inside the room that Buffy's body had been placed in by the Orderlies. Dawn was with her as the youngest looked at the pale features of her sister as she wondered what was going to happen now. Her mind was still whirling at what she had been told by Xander and Jenny when her mom had gone to find a doctor to talk with. That was a vampire whose head she pulverised whilst possessed by Fasha! 'It was a vampire that killed Buffy! A… Vampire!' She thought as she watched Joyce reach her hand out to brush a stray lock of hair from her face; Jenny and Xander had told her how Buffy was supposed to be this strong vampire killer. A… Slayer, or something, she was racking her head over the entire revelation.

'Does mom know?' She once again thought as she mulled over everything they had told her after Giles and Willow had arrived. Oh, and that was another thing! That Librarian was supposed to be her… What did Xander call him, a… Watcher? Yeah, that was it. He was her Watcher. So what the fuck was he supposed to watch? She wondered impatiently as she saw her mother continue to fawn over her sister's lifeless body.

'God, it's like she's expecting her to wake up.' Thought Dawn as she stared at Joyce; the young girl couldn't stand it anymore as she scrunched up her face as Joyce reached out for Buffy's cold hand. 'I need to get out of here.' The restless girl thought, her blood was boiling and Dawn wanted to hit something... And she had her mind set on the Watcher.

As she turned and walked out of the room, Joyce didn't pay any notice to her as Dawn turned left and immediately saw the current focus of her rage talking with Jenny. She also saw Willow clinging to her Xander's arm seeking comfort, and Xander looked like he was trying to comfort her as well but for some reason, he looked pensive. Dawn knew of Willow's crush on her Xander, and apparently, so did Xander. She had overheard Willow and Buffy countless times when they were at her home going on and on about how the Red – Head thought Xander was dreamy… And he was but that was neither here or there because Xander was going to be hers and hers alone no matter what.

Dawn stalked over to the Watcher, her fury building. Jenny and Xander saw Dawn coming and they saw the look on her face and they soon knew that if they didn't stop her from doing something that she might not even regret. "Dawnie…" Xander started, gently shaking Willow's grip off of him. "Not here." But Dawn ignored him as Giles' and Willow's attention was drawn to the suddenly snarling young woman.

"Ms. Summers…" Giles began when Dawn got close enough; the look on her face shocked him. "I can't even begin to ugh –" Much to the Librarian's and Willow's shock, Dawn grabbed the Watcher by the throat and literally dragged him down level to her rage filled, contorted face. Xander and Jenny watched on, again, surprised by the actions of the young woman. Xander turned and looked around the hallway. It was deserted but Xander could hear footsteps coming closer.

"Dawn! Let him go. Now!" Jenny said commandingly. Dawn didn't listen as she pulled Giles closer. "Tell me everything you know about vampires and my sister. Now!" She hissed at the man. "Including everything about the vampire I killed."

Giles swallowed as he looked at Dawn. She looked every bit as dangerous as she now was. Jenny had told him earlier about how she, Xander and Dawn had been altered by the spell. How they had become these… Saiyans. At first he was a little bit sceptical, but when Jenny had showed him her tail and how it moved from around her waist to be held in her hand. . After that, and the device that she wore on her face began beeping for no apparent reason earlier.

If Dawn, Jenny and Xander hadn't been affected by the Chaos Spell Ethan had cast earlier this evening, looking at Dawn right there and then with her rage and anger mixing with the new power she now wielded suffusing her very being, Giles would've thought that Dawn Summers had been called as the new Slayer.

"Dawn!" Said Willow as she moved closer to help free Giles. The young Neo – Saiyan ignored her as her anger at tonight's events found a target to take it out on. Giles was turning purple as Dawn squeezed his throat a little bit.

"Da… Da… Dawn! Can't breathe…" Giles managed to get out as the girl kept squeezing and adding more and more pressure on the elder man's neck. An arm suddenly appeared on hers and Dawn turned her head snarling, only to see that Xander was looking at her.

"Dawn, let him go. He can't tell you anything if he's unconscious." Xander said to her in a serious tone but yet again Dawn didn't give any indication that she paid attention to him. Xander and Jenny knew that they would have to pry Dawn away from Giles if she didn't release her grip on the man; glancing at Giles one last time before they would've had to intervene, Xander saw that the colour was returning to the man's face as Dawn's grip on him had slackened slightly but the eleven and a half year old Neo – Saiyan still held the Watcher in her iron grasp.

"My sister is dead because of her being the Slayer, Xander. I want to know everything that this… This Watcher knows about Buffy." Dawn said aloud. "Buffy…" She began to say, but hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Shortly before they divorced, mom and dad had Buffy committed in a mental institution after she had burned down Hemery High's Gym." Dawn said, shocking Xander, Jenny and Willow but not Giles. No, not Giles, which Dawn noted and her anger spiked again as this time, in front of Giles and Willow Dawn's Ki flame shone faintly around her body further shocking the Watcher and the Red – Head. "She did it claiming that the Gym was full of vampires." She finished.

"Dawn…" The Watcher began. "What had happened to Buffy during that time was a horrible tragedy. Buffy tried to tell her mother and –" He stopped for a moment as he caught the glare from the young girl that she sent his way. "And her father why she had burnt down the Gym and naturally, they didn't believe her. Would you have?" He asked.

Dawn released her grip at the Watcher's question as she stared wide – eyed at him; she stepped back as if she had been visibly slapped but then rallied as her developing Saiyan mentality forced her to confront the man. "You ask that of me?" Asked the young woman with surprising maturity. "You already know the answer." She said. "I thought she was crazy. That she had become delusional…" She exclaimed. "I mean vampires!"

"I know." Said Giles. "Believe me, Dawn, I understand. Really, I do. Knowledge of the, uh, the supernatural and the paranormal is hard for anyone to accept. Unless they are exposed to it and see the world for what it really is; people take it at face value. The sky is blue; the Sun rises in the East and sets in the West." He said as he took his glasses off and began polishing them. "That there is no such thing as monsters. Or aliens for that matter." He finished as he put his glasses back on. "That is what the Slayer… This is what Buffy protected, Dawn. For the good of you and your mother. Everyone, like every other Slayer that preceded her."

He couldn't help it. Xander snorted when Giles had said that last part; Jenny looked at him and caught his attention and briefly shook her head, indicating that they shouldn't reveal anything about the two readings their Scouters had detected earlier. "And the vampire that I killed? Who was he?" Dawn asked as she forced herself to calm down, her ki flame vanishing as everyone heard the footsteps getting closer.

"His, um, his name was Spike. Otherwise known as William the Bloody; he was dangerous, smart…" He began. "He had killed two Slayers already and he was looking to, um…"

"Giles. Don't. We know what he was looking to do." Xander said standing next to Dawn. "His handiwork is lying three metres that way! The only good thing that came from this clusterfuck, is that Spike is dust in the wind." He said pointing to the room Buffy's body was in. He growled.

"Xander!" Willow said appalled by his use of language.

"Shut up, Willow." Dawn said vehemently glaring at her. Shocking the young Red – Head into silence. Dawn turned her gaze back towards the Watcher and nodded her head, gesturing for him to continue. "Go on."

"As far as I'm aware, Spike, um, he, uh, arrived in town a few weeks ago. I don't know where he had been staying." He said as he sat back down in a nearby chair. "I tried to find out by asking around…"

"Who were you asking?" Xander had asked, surprised that the Watcher had tried to make inroads to find Spike's hideout. Dawn perked up at this as well; thanks to the memories of Fasha, the young girl had an idea…

"Um, numerous sources. One of particular note was Willy." Giles said.

"And Willy is…?" Xander pressed.

"He owns a bar that the demon's and vampires frequent. I've been told that he knows everything that goes on in Sunnydale."

"Where? Where's the bar?" Dawn asked. Elsewhere, in one of Sunnydale's old abandoned factories, a Mad Seer began rocking back and forth muttering something about the monkey's coming to play with her.

_**T – Minus 1:09:45 till Launch**_

Bra'tac had escorted SG1 back to the Gate room on Klorel's mothership where the Jaffa had stored their weapons; along the way the small group had met up with three other Jaffa, O'Neill and the other members of the Tau'ri team had wondered if the old coot had led them into a trap, but they were surprised to discover that these three Jaffa were allies of the Jaffa Master. "Here. Your weapons, you are going to need them." He said as he handed O'Neill his MP5.

"Uh, Bra'tac, you, uh, mentioned something about saving Earth. Care to share?" O'Neill said as he checked his weapon.

"As I told you earlier human, by assaulting Klorel, you may have made that impossible."

"Um, why?" Daniel asked.

"Among the Goa'uld, a Pharaoh's power is more often challenged by their son's than by their enemies." Bra'tac stated. "Once we had begun the invasion of your world, I was prepared to lead my wing against Apophis, in his son's name."

"By doing this, Apophis would assume your attack was ordered by Klorel and reciprocate. A most cunning plan." Teal'c said. "You intended to drive a stake of mistrust between father and son."

"Indeed, Teal'c. However, thanks to the actions of this Hashak…" Bra'tac said, gesturing towards O'Neill. The Colonel looked like he was going to rebuke the old man; he was really getting tired of being called a 'Hassack'. He didn't even know what the word meant. "I fear that this will cement their bond against their common enemy." He finished.

"Oy." O'Neill said. "Bad day."

"Perhaps when the warships of your world attack…" Bra'tac began, but he was interrupted by Carter.

"Uh, excuse me. The warships of our world?" She said. Bra'tac looked at her and the rest of SG1 incredulously; the Tau'ri must have such vessels, mustn't they?

"You have such vessels, surely?" He asked.

"Well, we have a number of… Uh, of…" Daniel started to say, but he trailed off and looked at Jack for help.

"Shuttles." They both said after a beat. Bra'tac looked at them intently. "These… Shuttles?" He started. "They are a formidable vessel?"

"Oh, yeah. Yup. Bad day." O'Neill said to no one in particular.

_**T – Minus 1:03:32 till Launch**_

The Gate room at Stargate Command was a hive of activity as the Gate was being dialled and General Hammond stood in front of a group of people on the edge of the embarkation ramp. "Ladies and Gentlemen! As you have all been made aware…"

"Chevron four encoded!" The voice of Major Davis shouted over the intercom as he continued dialling the address for the Alpha Site.

"…This nation, the entire world faces a deadly threat." Hammond continued.

"Chevron five encoded!"

"With this knowledge, you have all volunteered for an undertaking intended to preserve human kind. You all have been chosen because you represent the best we have in all fields of expertise."

"Chevron six encoded!" Davis continued.

"What you have not yet been told, for reasons of national security, is where you're all going or how you are all going to get there." Hammond continued.

"Chevron seven locked!" Davis finished… And as he did, the Stargate engaged. As the event horizon formed, the act had shocked the group into silence.

"You're going to step through that." Hammond said pointing his thumb behind him. "Once through the Stargate, you will find yourself on a world on the opposite side of the galaxy. A place we have designated Alpha Site. If we do not prevail, you, and those that will soon follow, will call it… Home. A new colony for humanity to survive and hopefully, thrive. Godspeed."

The General saluted the group and waited as his salute was returned before he stepped down.

_**T – Minus 0:58:45 till Launch**_

Dawn and Xander had left the hospital after Giles had revealed the location of Willy's bar to the two transformed teens and were currently on their way there. She didn't want to risk flying there despite Xander wanting to try it, so they had quickly channelled their Ki and enhanced their speed to cover the distance quickly. "We're nearly there, Dawn." Xander said. It's just a block over." Xander said as they were running.

"Okay." She just said. Her mind fully on what she was currently intending to do. Xander cast a concerned glance back at her; it was… Disconcerting to see Dawn like this. She should be at home right now, pigging out on the chocolate she scored from trick – or – treating, listening to whatever music she liked, or watching a movie. Not like this. Not acting this way, though he understood why. God, did he understand why.

He felt the fucking same. But, knowing what Dawn must be going through, the young man made a promise to help her however he could.

Before they had left, Dawn had asked Jenny to tell her mom if she ever came out of Buffy's room while she was gone and say that she had gone to get some fresh air and that she wanted to be alone. Willow had tried to keep Xander from going with her, but Dawn sent the Red – Head another narrowed glare, daring her to say something she thought was stupid and inane. All in all while trying to keep Xander close by her.

Dawn thought Willow was foolish to even try. Like her, she knew that Xander's newfound Saiyan instincts yearned for a fight. He was just hiding it while she couldn't even be bothered to try. She was angry; her sister was dead at the hands of a vampire. A vampire she'd killed… But it wasn't enough. Not for her, not by a long shot.

After a few more minutes of running, they had finally arrived on the street that Willy's bar was supposed to be on. Walking down the street, Dawn saw a couple of vampires heading their way. Motioning to Xander that she saw them, the young man turned and saw them himself. He smirked ferally then looked at Dawn. "Shall we?"

Dawn mirrored his smirk. "We shall." The two Neo – Saiyans had been spotted by the two vampires and they were heading over to them. Obviously these two didn't follow the rule of not hunting on Halloween, or they just didn't care. Their eyes focusing on Dawn, still dressed in her changed Saiyan costume, the two eyed her like a piece of meat, which to them, she was. Xander saw this and became incensed.

No one eyed her. No one. Not while he had anything to say about it.

"Hey girly…" One of the vampires slurred out at Dawn. "You look good enough to eat… After we have some fun." He finished leering at her.

"Yeah, right." Xander said snorting before he charged the vampire that spoke and to the vampire's drunken stupor, he stabbed his left arm through its chest and used his other hand to tear its head from its body. The blood demon died screaming before he dusted. Dawn watched as Xander quickly dispatched his prey, not wanting to let her crush have all the fun, she charged the other vampire and delivered a kick to its chest that knocked him all the way down the street.

Dawn followed as the vamp went flying, easily keeping pace with the demon infested corpse. As the vampire finally landed on the hard concrete at the other end of the street, the vampire groggily looked up to see Dawn looking down on him.

"S – Slay – Slayer…?" The vampire slurred out as he tried to stand and fight. Dawn narrowed her eyes at the demon. She hated that word now. Associating it with her sister, Buffy and her sister was dead now because she had been a Slayer.

"I. Am. Not. A. Slayer." Dawn grounded out as she stretched out her arm and held her palm out to the vampire. To the vampire's drunken astonishment, a ball of energy quickly formed in the palm of the young girl's hand. "I'm much worse than a Slayer." She finished snarling before she fired the energy ball at the vampire's head. Dawn watched as the glowing ball of death flew towards the vampire and exploded in a small flash of light and enough force that it completely blew the demon's head off before the body followed and dusted.

More to herself than to anyone else, Dawn spoke. Her voice laced with surprising maturity. "I am a Saiyan." And despite the fact of how the young girl had become such a being, that was how she liked it.

God help anyone that stood in her way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: - Launch**

_**T – Minus 0:56:45 till Launch**_

Willy loved Halloween on the hellmouth, he always did. It was always good for business and tonight was no exception. The bar was packed tonight; the snitch spotted a couple of his regulars sitting at their usual tables or at the bar watching the TV. He spotted that flinty looking, green guy that came down from LA last night, whatsisname…? Merl! Yeah, that's was it. Merl. What was he again? Willy wondered, as he had never seen a demon like that guy before.

Willy shrugged his shoulders and paid it no further thought as he carried scanning the crowd; he saw a few of Spike's boys sitting in the booth near the back door as they were downing their blood followed by the Bourbon Chasers they ordered along with it. 'No class.' Willy thought idly as he watched good liquor going to waste on three vampires.

"Hey, Willy! C'mon, man, refill!" A vamp said as he waved his empty glass of blood in the bartender's face. Willy snapped back at the vamp in question and reached for the bottle of O Negative he had stashed on the display. It was right next to a bottle of some disgusting green stuff he'd tried one time. Just to test the merchandise, see if it was alright for selling. Big mistake. He was puking his guts out for five hours that time; he swore to himself he'd steer clear of it from then on.

"Alright, Frank, here you go." He said as he poured the vamp his drink and left the bottle for the vamp to refill his glass with later. He carried on serving for a few minutes longer until he and everyone in the bar heard a loud bang and saw a brief flash of light coming from outside.

This was never a good sign.

A few seconds later, the door to the bar opened to the outside world and everyone stopped what they were doing as they saw two kids in costumes standing in the doorway. Willy recognised one of them immediately. The kid that had been helping the Slayer for the past year, who was he again…? Harris! That was it. Tony Harris' boy. Crap. Willy thought as he watched the boy scan the bar and everyone in it before he stepped further inside, a dismissive look on his face, but for the briefest moment, Willy thought he the kid's mouth twitch a little. Willy knew something was about to go down, but as he looked to the other kid that was with Xander, a young girl that was showing more skin than a girl her age should be, given what she was wearing and the scowl that she sported on her face, the bartender knew that she would be starting it.

"Hey! No Minors allowed. Beat it." He said as he saw a few of the vamps and demons that were known to play a little rough with their food eyed the two kids with interest. The other patrons just sat and watched whatever would happen in the next few minutes. Some with expectant glee at the imminent slaughter of the two humans, some with interest and the rest with morbid curiosity. He really didn't need to deal with two soon to be dead kids right now.

"You Willy?" The girl asked as she stepped inside and closed the door. She took the lead as she walked past Xander and headed toward the bar, a few of the demons moved off to the side as she neared and made room for her tiny frame as she glared up at the tall bartender. The demons instinctively took a step back from Dawn as they could sense that the girl was dangerous despite her size. To some of the demons with enhanced or special senses, Dawn smelled of death and destruction. They turned to regard Xander for a moment as he stood near the door, but not blocking it completely. He smelt the same as the girl. He gave off the scent of blood and death as the same as the girl.

It was the stench of death lingering around them… And the promise of more to follow. There was another thing that their sense of smell could detect from the two as Xander kept near the door; they could tell the two weren't human.

"I said get lost, kid. This is no place for the likes of you." Willy said, oblivious to the inevitable carnage about to ensue as he then turned to look at Xander. "And you." He said. "Get lost. I know who you are. I don't need any trouble with the Slayer."

Oh, damn…

Dawn and Xander's eyes narrowed at the dismissal from the barman. Willy took an involuntary step back behind the bar until he bumped into the drinks behind him; the wiser demons knew that something was about to go down and that they should get the hell out of there. A few of them made for the door, but one look from Xander stopped them all cold.

"Hey, Willy, you want us to get rid of them for ya?" Asked Spike's boys as they got up from their booth and walked over to Dawn. Going for the young girl first, they thought that she would be the most vulnerable.

Ha!

"Do what you want, Lenny. Just not in here huh? I got paying customers in here." The bartender said as he paid the two no further thought, thinking that they were done for. He turned away from Dawn… And completely missed the most sadistic smirk any demon had ever seen on a human.

"Yeah, sure, Willy." Said Lenny, one of Spike's boys.

"So, you're going to get rid of us are ya, Lenny?" Xander said mockingly as he stepped away from the door; some the demons that had tried to leave before took the opportunity to run like hell as Xander strode forward, cracking his knuckles and popping his neck as he did. His smirk now matching Dawn's as he regarded the four vampires.

Lenny growled at the kid, he could hear the dismissive tone in Xander's voice and the smirk on the kid's face was beginning to piss him off. Oh, yeah, he'd take his time with this kid. Dawn turned and regarded the four vamps as Xander moved to stand by her.

"You know something, Willy?" Dawn said as she popped her neck and opened and closed her palms, stretching out her fingers. "You'd have saved yourself all of this, if you just answered my question." She said smirking at the vampires. "What happens now is on you." She finished as both she and Xander willed their Ki flame into being. "AAAAHHH!"

And just like that, Willy's bar soon erupted into chaos.

_**T – Minus 0:50:59 till Launch**_

Back at Sunnydale General, Joyce had finally emerged from Buffy's room with a doctor accompanying her followed by an attendant pushing Buffy's covered up body on a gurney. Giles and Willow looked at her. The woman looked terrible. Jenny watched on dispassionately, and she knew she shouldn't be, as she heard the doctor telling her how sorry he was for the woman's loss.

Her attention from the woman was diverted by her scouter as she had checked and rechecked the readings on the scouter again. The two objects just beyond Earth's orbit still hadn't moved. She was wondering what the hell they were waiting for if they were here to attack the planet. Ignoring them for now, Jenny activated her scouter's audio receiver and focused in on Dawn and Xander's scouters.

*_You know something, Willy? You'd have saved yourself all of this, if you just answered my question. What happens now is on you. AAAAHHH!*_

'Oh, fuck.' Jenny thought as she caught the end of Dawn's speechifying and then heard the sounds of Xander and Dawn powering up and beginning their massacre, the sounds of demons screaming and dying, and Ki blasts soon drowned out her compatriots and as she listened, Jenny wasn't at all surprised to discover that she wanted to be there with Xander and Dawn. And she was also surprised to find that she was okay with that.

Willow saw her checking the scouter and was curious about what Jenny was looking at and if the computer teacher would let her have a look at it.

"Ms. Calendar, are you okay?" She asked as she stepped closer to her, the teacher gave no indication that she'd heard her. Too focused on the scouter display. Willow tried to see if she could look at the display from in front of the teacher. Ever curious, she had remembered watching Dragonball Z with Xander and Jesse when they were younger. When Bulma had repaired Raditz's scouter and calibrated it to display it's readings in English during Goku's fight with Vegeta. She remembered that the scouter's lens in the anime was reflective and showed the data that it was getting to those watching. Willow hoped that the one's that had been created by Ethan's chaos magic would be the same and she could find out what had the teacher so engrossed. It never even occurred to her that she wouldn't be able to understand whatever the data was telling her but she reasoned that given time, she'd figure it out.

Why? Because she's Willow.

"Ms. Calendar…" Willow called as she reached out to the scouter. Jenny's attention snapped back to the Red – Head; instinctively, Jenny's hand snapped up and grabbed Willow by her wrist, startling the girl, it had happened literally in the blink of an eye. "Ah!" Willow exclaimed.

"What?!" Jenny snarled, her teeth bared as she stared down balefully at Willow. The Red – Head shrank back in fear at the sight of the teacher. Jenny's angered exclamation had gotten Giles' attention.

"Jenny, Willow, what is going on?" He asked as he stopped at Willow's side and tried to pry Jenny's grip off of the girl. "Jenny, let her go." He saw Willow wincing in pain as Jenny had increased her grip on the girl making her whimper. "Jenny, you're hurting her."

"Grrr…" She growled. Jenny actually growled at him. Giles stared wide – eyed at his love interest as she turned her fury filled gaze on him. "What?!" She again snarled her face twisted into a visage of anger. "What do you want?!" She snarled out as she looked at the Watcher. Joyce and the doctor also turned their attention to the costumed woman; Joyce stared wide – eyed at the woman, shocked that she would accost Willow as she was doing now.

"Ms. Calendar… What?" She started to say, but stopped when the woman turned her gaze onto her. Joyce was stunned into silence at the look the changed woman gave her as the doctor raced to a nearby phone on the wall and called for security. It was deathly silent in the hallway as everyone present waited for Jenny to make the next move.

"Ms. Calendar, please…" Willow whimpered out. "You're hurting me." She said as she tried to pull her arm free. It was after a few more pulls that Jenny looked back at Willow and saw the discomfort she was putting her through evident on her face.

'Crap!' Jenny frowned as she released Willow's arm and stepped back. Willow cradled her arm as she rubbed the area where Jenny had grabbed her. "Will…" She started to say but she caught herself; she rubbed the bridge of her nose as she started to feel frustrated. "I – I… I need some air." She said as she walked past Willow and Giles and past Joyce and the doctor and turned right at the end of the corridor and left running, her changed body carrying her off greater than an Olympic Athlete.

"Jenny!" Giles called out to her as he moved to follow her; Willow stayed with Joyce as she started wondering why Jenny and Dawn had started to be mean and aggressive to her. And then she figured it out.

'They're Saiyans.' As Cordelia would say: No, duh!

_**T – Minus 0:47:57 till Launch**_

Jenny ran past a couple of orderlies as she made it outside the hospital, she heard Giles calling out to her but she couldn't… Didn't want to talk to him. He wouldn't understand how could he? She idly wondered while she chuckled ruefully. She forced herself to calm down and took deep breaths of air a few times until she felt calm. No small feat, hearing Xander and Dawn on the other end of the scouter's transceiver having the Saiyan equivalent of fun.

"Fucking hell. What is happening to me?" She muttered as she crossed the street and sat on a park bench. As she moved she was getting quite a few looks from members of the general public nearby; some of them were a few of her students she recognised from school. Larry Blaisdell dressed in his Rambo costume for one. More were just people passing by that saw a good looking woman in a tight fitting costume that showed off her curves. She didn't care that she was turning a few heads; she did that in school anyway, but neither did she want to be ogled right now.

'I don't need this right now.' The Neo – Saiyan thought as she growled low in her throat but tried to ignore the onlookers. Getting ready to leave, Jenny stood and ran away, missing Giles' arrival as he looked for her; she reactivated her scouter's audio transceiver and listened in on Dawn and Xander's… Excursion as she channelled her Ki and decided to head to the bar and join in on Xander and Dawn's… Fun.

_**A Few Minutes Earlier**_

Dawn and Xander charged Lenny and his boys faster than the four vampires or the other demons could track them. It seemed to them that one second they were standing side by side and then… Gone! Only to reappear in front of Lenny and his flunkies. The vamps were startled by their reappearance so close to them that they didn't react in time to defend themselves. Dawn jumped as she kicked out at Lenny and watched in satisfaction as he went flying over the bar and crashed into the drinks on display.

The Saiyan girl smirked as she watched Lenny fly before she turned to her next target. A Prio Motu Demon. The demon charged at the young girl, shocked by the child's surprising display of combat strength, but its shock soon turned to one of excitement… And self – preservation. While a part of it relished the challenge it saw the girl represent, it didn't want to die at either of the 'humans' hands.

Xander saw the Prio charging as he dispatched his target, another of Lenny's vampires. Tearing its head off and delivering a snap kick to the head of a demon that he noticed trying to sneak up on them. It had green, spotty skin, sharp claws, pointed teeth and red eyes, but he had never seen it before, nor did he think that Buffy had ever gone up against something like it. Maybe he'd take the head back to Giles to identify after they'd finished here, he thought as he kept on fighting.

"Oh, no you don't!" He said as he ducked under a clawing swipe from another attacking demon he'd didn't recognise and delivered a powerful uppercut that shot the demon straight up and through the ceiling, getting its head and upper torso stuck in the process. A few of the demons stopped attacking and saw Xander's impressive display of strength. That settled it for those that stopped fighting. They turned and ran for the door, not wanting to experience that kind of end, or any sort of end at the hands of these two.

Xander and Dawn fended off their current attackers and saw those demons trying to flee. Dawn knew that if they allowed them to escape, they would spread the news about what happened here at Willy's. She was torn. Her memories gained from Fasha possessing her body taught her that a Saiyan would only allow their prey to escape to spread fear and that would happen if she had Xander let them. But there was one thing that was nagging at her: Willy said that he knew who Xander was. Obvious from his time helping her sister do her duty. It was a cause for concern; if Willy knew who Xander was, then he could know that Buffy was the Slayer and that she was the Slayer's sister. He could even know who her mom was.

Her mind made up as she dodged a clumsy punch from a vampire before she delivered a strong punch to the vampire's stomach that went through the Blood Demon's gut and made the vamp scream out in sheer agony before she pulled her arm back and then backhanded the vamp to the floor. "Xan!" She called out.

"What?" The young man called out; he turned to look at her and she quickly gestured to the door. Quickly turning, Xander saw the fleeing demons as they opened the door and had almost made it through. "On it!" He said as he brought up his hand and charged a small ball of Ki in his palm. His palm began glowing a bright, vibrant blue as he concentrated and focused his energy. The demons again stared at the young warrior as he looked at the fleeing backs of the escaping demons before he yelled out and fired.

"HAAAA!" He called out as he watched as his blast of Ki shot from his palm and encompassed all but one of the escaping demons before it exploded in a small but blinding bang. Everyone stopped fighting as they watched the screaming demons die before they turned to regard Xander and Dawn again. Xander stood impressed with himself as he regarded his own handiwork. Considering that it was his first time firing off Ki, he marvelled that he had taken to it rather quickly.

Maybe it was because of his Neo - Saiyan body's fighting instinct, he considered idly as he lowered his arm and turned to Dawn who also was looking at him in wonder. She was amazed that he had shown the ability to use Ki so quickly. Determined, Dawn began channelling her Ki into her palms as she held them out to the Prio Motu who saw the boy's display of power and decided that it would be better if he ran.

Too late. The demon turned and ran for the bar's back exit as his former intended victim, Dawn formed two balls of energy in her outstretched palms. Smirking when she felt she had drawn enough power into them, the young warrior fired the energy at the Prio's back and watched with satisfaction as the destructive spheres impacted with a loud bang and launched the big demon forward off of his feet.

Xander was impressed. He watched as the big demon went flying for a few feet, before it crashed into the wall with a heavy thud and cracked the masonry, leaving little spider cracks in the wall surrounding its now dead body. Smoke had started to rise out of the dead Prio's wounds; two charred, smoking round holes in the demons back.

From behind the bar, Willy poked his head up, fear etched on his weasel like features as sweat and liquor dripped down his face. He was shit scared. The kids had already wrecked his place and it was covered with blood on the floors and walls as well as scorch marks from Xander's blast. Willy looked up and regarded the demon that was stuck in the ceiling; it had black ichor dripping down its body. The bartender figured that the impact with the ceiling must've caved its skull in. 'Holy fuck!' He thought. 'They'll fucking bring the whole place down! I gotta get outta here.'

"Ugh…" Lenny moaned as he started to come round; He had been knocked unconscious when Dawn had sent flying over the bar and crashing into the bottles. Willy turned to look at him as Lenny noticed the human nearby. "What hit me?" The Blood Demon asked as he tried to get its bearings.

"She did." Willy said as he still watched the two warriors massacre what was left of his customers. Willy looked around the bar while he could; there were piles of ash on the ground dotted all over the place. Spatterings of blood and ichor on the walls and floor and still the place's new hanging decoration. He even spotted Merl hiding under a table in the far corner nearest the back exit. He despaired; it would cost him an arm and a leg to repair the bar and that's if the two left him a bar to repair. Lenny looked up along with Willy and saw how bad things had got for the vamps and demons; they had been completely decimated by two kids. Willy soon decided in that brief second that he had to get out of there.

"Screw this." He said as he got up and ran for the back exit.

Dawn and Xander were enjoying themselves, like earlier when they were still possessed by Tora and Fasha, they could remember how the two Saiyans felt when they were fighting and killing before they had met up with Willow back at the warehouse. It was the same sensation of feelings from before as they punched, kicked, blasted, and completely dominated the creatures in the bar. Their blood was pumping, their hearts pounding in their chests, their bodies nearly bursting with power and strength as deep down within themselves they could feel the primal force that was a part of every Saiyan howl in the back of their minds and deep within their very souls.

They heard the roar of the Oozaru resonating deep inside themselves howling in satisfaction as it sensed death in the air.

Xander saw Lenny trying to make a run for the exit at the back of the bar. Grinning maliciously, he moved quicker than Willy could see him move. Blinking, the bartender wondered where the kid had gone only to hear Lenny scream out in pain as the vampire came into his line of sight flying through the air yet again, this time only to land at Dawn's feet. The girl looked down at the imperilled vampire and lifted her leg up and brought it down on the vampire's throat keeping him there. Lenny clawed at the leg holding him in place as he tried to dislodge it but failed to. Dawn watched amused as the creature struggled to free itself.

"Alright, that's enough." She said looking at the Blood Demon. "Willy, get out here." The girl called out over at the direction of the bar. "Willy. I know you're behind there. Get out here, now."

Willy heard the menace, the promise of pain in the girl's tone. It also didn't help him that Xander had walked behind the bar and was glaring down at him. Looking up at the young man's stone cold face, staring into those black pools that were the Neo – Saiyans eyes, Willy could tell that Xander regarded him as a cat would a mouse, or a vampire regarded a human.

Prey.

"Get up, Willy." Xander said, cracking his knuckles as he moved ever closer to the man. "Get up or I will make you stand." He finished growling at the man when he didn't begin moving and Willy was inclined to believe him. Shakily standing up as he used the bar for support, Willy stood; his knees threatening to give out on him as he again took in the scene of carnage strewn about the place.

"Jesus Christ… Please, please don't hurt me." He pleaded toward the two.

"That all depends on you, Willy." Xander started. "Tell us where Spike had set up shop, Willy. Where in Sunnydale was he hiding?" He finished.

"Don't… you fucking… dare, Willy!" Lenny choked out. Still struggling and trying to move Dawn's foot from his throat. "Don't… say… fucking word!"

"Hush! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt?" Dawn chastised as she increased the pressure she was putting on the vampire's throat. Lenny's struggling stopped as he realised he wasn't getting anywhere by trying to claw the girl's leg. He couldn't even cut or pierce the skin. What was she made of?

"I – I can't. I…" Willy stuttered. "I – I can't tell you… He'll kill me…" He said afraid.

"Willy, wrong answer." Xander said as he grabbed the man's arm, Willy was pulled slightly toward Xander as the young Saiyan held the bartender's arm out with one hand and grabbed the man's small finger and bent it back. Willy started to feel the pressure building on the back of the finger, he knew what was going to happen next and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Watch this, Lenny." Dawn said. "This is the only bit of entertainment you're ever gonna see for the next five minutes." Lenny turned his head towards Willy. He saw the grimace of pain on the man's face and the demon felt true sadistic glee that the human was suffering despite his own situation.

"Last chance, Willy. Tell us where Spike was hiding out." Xander said as he pushed back more on the man's finger.

Willy whimpered again. "I can't! Please!" He started crying as he looked at the sadistic young man. Willy hadn't known that Xander was this ruthless when he had first heard about him helping out the Slayer. "I'm a dead man if I tell you!"

"You're a dead man if you don't." Xander growled. Already tired of Willy's… Reluctance to share, Xander carried out his intention.

*SNAP!*

Willy screamed. One down, nine to go.

_**Now**_

*_AAAHHHH!_*

Willy's scream came through the transceiver on Jenny's scouter clearly; the woman had to smirk as she kept on running down the street toward the bar. She had made good time in getting there and was eager to join in on her compatriot's fun. She came to a stop as she arrived outside; Jenny could hear Willy's whimpering and smirked ferally before she opened the door and walked inside.

"Well, I see you two have had fun. Did you save some for me?" She asked as Xander and Dawn turned to regard her. The teacher's smirk revealed her intentions to them and they soon turned their attention back towards Willy. "Willy, is it?" She asked, looking at the small, snivelling weasel of a bartender. "I suggest you tell them what they want to know." She finished as she walked over to Dawn and regarded the vampire she had trapped under her foot. Dawn looked at Jenny and grinned a shark's grin. "Otherwise they'll hand you over to me." She said as Dawn lifted her foot off of Lenny who was tempted to move before Dawn surprised him, or the new arrival did something, but again he was too late.

Moving quickly than Lenny could track; Jenny had grabbed the vampire by the throat and lifted him off the ground as Lenny clutched at the woman's arm as his feet dangled and flailed about. Looking into the woman's dark, black eyes, Lenny saw his death in them. He knew that he wasn't long for this world. Jenny raised her other arm and balled her hand into a fist. Looking over at Xander and the bartender one more time, she made sure that she had the snivelling man's attention.

"One last time, you disgusting little maggot. Where was Spike hiding out?" She demanded growling. When she got no answer, Jenny drove her fist forward with the speed of a bullet being fired from a nine mil.

Willy stared wide – eyed. Xander and Dawn smirked. Lenny's head had been torn off as Jenny's fist connected hard as the force of the blow ripped the vampire's head off before it dusted and hit the floor. The vampire's body dusted immediately followed and Jenny turned to look at the fearful man as she dusted her arm off of Lenny's remains.

"Tell us, or the next one I punch won't be the puke stain hiding under the table near the back exit, Willy." Jenny said indicating Merl. The green skinned demon froze in fear when the hot looking woman mentioned him; fearing that he was soon going to die like the other's he had seen killed.

"Alright! I'll tell you! I'll talk. Please just don't… Don't kill me." He said fully crying now. Xander had released his grip on the bartender's arm. Willy cradled his hand as he tried to calm down and not go into shock. "Spike, oh god! Spike's hiding out in an abandoned factory."

"Which one?" Jenny asked as she moved closer to the man.

"The… Ah, the one near the Docks… Half a block away from the train station." He finished.

"I know it." Xander said to the others. "You better not be lying to us, Willy. It would end badly for you." Xander let the threat hang in the air as he looked at him stepping into his personal space. The bartender stepped back, completely afraid of Xander, just as he was completely afraid of Jenny and Dawn. The three Neo – Saiyans could tell that Willy was shit scared of them, and that was how they wanted it.

It was in that moment that the three of them decided not to kill the human. He was easy to intimidate and he was already shit scared of them. Yes, he would be more useful to them alive as a source of information. Turning as one, Dawn and Jenny headed to the door as Xander moved to follow the two young ladies.

"W – Wait! If Spike founds out that I talked…" He started; the three stopped and glanced back at the man, scowling.

"What?" Dawn asked snarling at the pitiful being.

"You… You gotta protect me. You're the good guys, right? You keep me safe from Spike and… And I'll tell ya whatever ya wanna know…" He trailed off as the look from Dawn smouldered into a blazing inferno dancing in the pools of her eyes. Did Willy really think that they owed him?

"The fuck we do." Dawn said snarling. "You're on your own, you weak, pathetic speck of human trash." Xander turned around and closed the distance to Willy in the blink of an eye.

"You will tell us whatever we want to know, Willy. If you hear about anything hellmouthy going on, you will let us about it." He said as he brought his Ki field into being surrounding him, further intimidating Willy. "If you hear of any demons or vampires causing trouble in town, you will tell us." Xander grabbed Willy by the hand again and squeezed hard, nearly crushing the bones in the hand. "You don't, well…" The Saiyan finished as he squeezed harder. The hand had started to turn purple, Willy whimpered even more at the pain. "Your bar would be the least that you'd have to worry about. You get me?"

"Y – Yeah, yeah. I get you." He said swallowing. His Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he tried to calm himself down. They weren't going to kill him, which Willy was immensely grateful for, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't kill him in the future. "I get you." He affirmed.

Satisfied, Xander turned back towards the two young women as they soon left the wreck they made of the bar. Willy looked around again as he wiped his brow of the sweat that covered it and let out the breath that he had been holding ever since the kid had nearly crushed his now throbbing hand. Damn, he needed to go to the hospital. Or a drink; yeah, a drink sounded better.

"N – N – Never again." Willy heard Merl say as the demon crawled out from under the table. "I ain't ever leaving LA ever again!" Merl stood and shakily moved to the back exit as Willy started to clear some of the demon remains as he muttered about what he was going to do about the bar's new hanging demon decoration.

_**T – Minus 0:30:59 till Launch**_

The Jaffa had loyally waited for their God to rise from his sarcophagus. He had been placed immediately inside after the soldiers of the Tau'ri had dared to strike down his vessel. They knew that once their God arose, Klorel would unleash his wrath and almighty power upon them and destroy them all. The moment that they had waited for had finally arrived, as the sarcophagus opened, they knew that its divine power had succeeded in restoring their God.

The false God opened his eyes as he sat up, the face of his host contorted into a mask of anger and rage. "Kel mak tak, Tau'ri!" Let us burn their world to ashes!" He said as his eyes flared as he stared out at the Earth.

_**T – Minus 0:28:45 till Launch**_

Elsewhere, that same mad Seer looked up and giggled as she played with Ms. Edith, the vampires that Spike had left to care for her looked at the crazy vampire as she muttered about the little worms coming to burn the world in fire, and something again about three monkeys coming to squash them. All in all, Drusilla's ramblings had revealed one thing to them: She was insane. Monkeys, really?!

***BBBBOOOMMM!***

Dru had stopped muttering and giggling with Ms. Edith when battered pieces of the doors to their hideout had shot inside the factory so suddenly. Two of the vampires had been hit by some of the debris and tried to get to their feet and see what had happened. Only a few of them had worked out that they were under attack, thinking it was the Slayer, they readied themselves for the inevitable fight.

"It looks like Willy panned out." A voice called out from the entrance. Three strangely garbed humans walked into the factory without a care in the world. A young man dressed in dark blue armour and boots with light blue accented shoulder plates and lower plates covering his calf's and crotch. As Xander stepped inside he was followed by two women, both similarly dressed as he was but less so. The Blood Drinkers smirked; the two women looked like they could be fun before they died. One of them a small girl dressed in pink and yellow wearing a dark blue chest guard, the vamps licked their lips, she looked tasty. They set their gaze upon Jenny and saw her dressed like Dawn was except in dark colours. Blues and dark greys; she and the boy they now recognised as the one that helps the Slayer, they would give them the most trouble.

"Just because there are vampires here, doesn't mean that this was Spike's place." Jenny said looking around the factory as she idly took in the positions of the vampires that were looking at them. At the mention of the name of their boss, the vampires stilled. Drusilla stepped out of the shadows holding Ms. Edith in her arms like a new born baby and regarded the three.

Jenny noticed the vampires stilled at the mention of Spike's name. "Okay, maybe this was Spike's place. So, what's here then? Why did he come to Sunnydale?" The teacher mused out loud.

"He came to heal me…" Drusilla sing songed before falling silent. "Nononononono…" She wailed. "Little monkeys shouldn't be here. Ms. Edith says should be up there with the little worms." Drusilla looked upon Xander first. Her kitten, a kitten no longer. Everything had changed this night. The events that Drusilla had foreseen since she arrived on the Hellmouth, the return of her daddy, the Judge that would burn Humanity and the demon that would swallow the world into Hell, these would never come to pass now. "Little Kitten and Key…" She rambled. "Everything's changed… Shifting. The little worms spitting their fire from the skies… Spike…" The Seer looked at Jenny and hissed. "Naughty teacher… Telling lies she does. Liar, liar pants on fire… Naughty Calendar… Naughty… Kalderash. Where's daddy? Where's my daddy? The Angel Beast is gone and so is daddy." Dru giggled again as the three Neo – Saiyans looked at one another.

"She knows what we are." Dawn hissed as she brought her Ki into being around her shocking the vampires and causing them to think that maybe, just maybe, there was something to the mad Seer's ramblings after all.

"Not gonna be a problem, Dawn. Whoever she is, she'll be joining Spike soon enough…" Xander said as he and Jenny followed suit and willed their Ki into being. "In Hell!"

Apart from Dru, the other vampires didn't know what was going to happen next, but that was soon made apparent when the three sprang into action and killed three of their number in the blink of an eye. Those that were left knew that there was no way they were going to get out of here alive as the screams of other vampires dying at the hands of three Saiyans went out inside the factory.

_**T – Minus 0:12:40 till Launch**_

Back at the SGC, Major Davis sat at his duty station as he saw the two blips on his screen moving. "They're moving."

Colonel Samuels spoke on the phone as Davis looked at the man. Everything now hinged on the Colonel's plan. "Restart the countdown." He started as General Hammond came into the Control Room. "Hold at T – Minus twenty seconds. We'll launch when the ships settle into orbit."

_**T – Minus 0:10:47 till Launch**_

"We accelerate. Klorel has risen." Teal'c stated as everyone in the Gate Room on the Ha'tak felt the great ship move.

"The attack has begun." Bra'tac said as one of his Jaffa look out into the corridor to check if the way is clear. "Once we launch, we will do what damage we can." The Jaffa Master said to O'Neill.

"How many in your wing?"

"Three, O'Neill." Bra'tac answered shocking O'Neill, Carter and Jackson. "With Teal'c, that makes four."

"Oh, well, four."

"I have trained these four warriors since they were Chal'tii, human! Like Teal'c has to you and your world, these three have sworn their lives to me and our cause in defeating the Goa'uld and exposing their lies!" The old man finished, insulted that the Tau'ri soldier would think so little of their efforts. "It is no simple thing to ask of them."

"And we appreciate it, Bra'tac, believe me. But what are the odds of taking a ship like this out with four Death Gliders and… Maybe a Shuttle?"

"A Goa'uld Ha'tak is heavily armed, shielded and is capable of launching a legion of Gliders against us, O'Neill. I would say slim." Said Teal'c.

"Right, time for a new plan." O'Neill said as he weighed his current options. There weren't many.

"We offer to lay down our lives for your homeworld, human…" Said an incensed Bra'tac. Perhaps these Tau'ri weren't worth the trouble after all he idly wondered. "You cannot ask more of us than this."

"No, I can't. But I think a better idea would be to get Apophis's guys to lay down their lives first, hm?" He finished before he turned to Carter and asked her how they had until the C4 blew.

"Forty minutes, Sir." She said after checking her watch.

"Alright, with any luck, this ship is gonna blow within an hour. It might be an idea for us to get to Apophis' ship." O'Neill said to the Jaffa. "Can you do that?"

After a brief moment of silence, Bra'tac gave his answer. "The Peltak." He led the way as everyone followed.

_**T – Minus 0:08:07 till Launch**_

The factory was in ruins. The remains of the vampires that Spike had left to care for Drusilla littered the ground as the three warriors all stood in front of the giggling mad Seer. "Ms. Edith says that you're going to play with me, little Key not Key." She rambled out looking at Dawn. The young girl smirked ferally and launched herself at the Dru. They had kept her alive because of what she had said earlier about the little worms spitting fire from the sky. Did she mean the two objects in orbit above Earth?

"Talk sense, Bitch." She said grabbing the insane vampire by her throat, Dru showed no hint of fear on her face as she stared at Dawn.

"Little Key… As bright as the Sun… Ooohhh, you'll burn… And tear everything apart, you will. The Death God will come for you, Kitten." Dru said turning her gaze towards Xander. "The black Jackal shall find you all wanting." Dru then turned to look at Jenny as the former Gypsy woman narrowed her eyes in response. She hadn't forgotten that Dru mentioned her clan name. "Naughty teacher… Satan shall ever be so cross with you… Condemned to the fires of Ne'tu you will be…"

"She's crazy." Xander said as he stared at the giggling vampire. Dawn was about to kill her when their scouters beeped and all three turned their attention to them. On the display, each of the three scouters relayed the same information. The two blips they had detected earlier had started moving and were approaching the planet.

"Heeheehee… The little worms… The little worms come to play… Father and Son..." Dru rambled. Dawn, pissed off and fed up with the insane vamps insane mutterings, formed a ball of Ki in her free hand and brought it up to Dru's face. Suddenly Dru sobered and looked at it in comprehension. "Are you going to send me on my way, little Key? Are you going to send me to my Spikey and Daddy now? I miss my William terribly so." She saw her answer on Dawn's face, and then she saw nothing else ever again as everything in her field of vision shone brightly.

The factory soon followed as well as it was destroyed from the inside and collapsed in on itself.

Moments later the three warriors walked out of the fiery factory ruins and looked up. Their scouters zeroed in on the two objects location in orbit above the planet. "She knew about whatever is up there." Jenny said. "Look, according to the scouters, they're settling into orbit over the US." She finished as the scouter display showed the ships positioning themselves.

"They're in a prime position to bombard the surface, that's if they're here to attack Earth. They'd be able to hit anything in the entire country that high up." Dawn said looking at her crush. Xander was looking up at the position the two blips were in.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He said as he still looked up at the stars. "I think that's what they're here for. AAAAHHHH!" Xander's Ki aura violently came into being as the two Neo – Saiyan women looked at him. Their scouter's registered Xander powering up, his power increasing as his muscles bulged outwardly and the ground beneath him cracked.

"The scouter is reading his power level at 2800 and still climbing… 3000… 3200… 3500! Xander, what are you doing?" Jenny shouted amidst the Saiyan male's explosive energy. She had to dig her feet into the ground to keep standing before she brought her own Ki field up to buffet against Xander's own. Turning to look at Dawn, she saw the younger woman do the same.

"AAAAHHHH!" Dawn shouted out as Jenny watched her, her scouter tuned into Dawn's power level reading and Jenny watched as the numbers kept rising. 2500… 2800… 3100… The teacher watched as the young girl's power nearly matched Xander's own before levelling off. When Dawn had finally stopped powering up, Jenny's scouter showed that the young girl's power level was 3200. "He's right Ms. Calendar. Nothing about this is giving me the warm and fuzzies. That crazy bitch did say that they were coming here to spit fire. They're going to attack Earth."

Crap, Jenny thought before she began to increase her power as well. Dawn watched as the teacher's power level began increasing on her scouter's display; Xander also turned and watched as well. His scouter indicating that Jenny's power level had already passed the 2700 mark and was still increasing. It had never dawned on either of them that they read the alien numeral figures on the lens display and could understand them. Just that they knew what they meant. When Jenny had finished, Xander and Dawn had read her power at 3200. They just hoped that their collective power was enough to get the job done.

"If we're going to do this then, shouldn't we be going?" Jenny asked. "I don't know about you, but I do not want to see Earth become a smoking ruin. Unless we caused it." She finished with a smirk at the other two.

"Heh." Xander snorted as he looked up again. "I don't know about you two. But I'm looking forward to this." He finished before he concentrated his Ki and slowly, but shakily rose off the ground. He might've had Tora's memories of flying under his own power, but doing it first hand, he wanted to be careful. Xander climbed a little higher as he grew more confident that he wouldn't fall flat on his ass. His shaking had stopped as he was now heads over the two women. "This is fantastic!" He exclaimed as he hovered in the air. His inner child coming to the fore as he marvelled in glee despite the current situation at the fact that he was flying under his own power.

"With everything going on, I almost forgot that we could fly." Dawn said before she too rose into the air followed by Jenny.

"Hey, Dawnie, don't worry. Buffy's been avenged." Xander said as he floated over to her and hugged the girl, Dawn took the opportunity the closeness provided and wrapped her own arms around her crush's manly body. Jenny watched on amused before she joined them and placed her hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Once we've dealt with whatever's up there, we'll help you and your mom out."

"…Fasha." Dawn mumbled the name out as she squeezed herself further into Xander's chest. "Call me Fasha." She said.

"Dawn?" Jenny asked as she caught the girl's request.

"Dawn Summers is a _human _name." She said to them. "A weak name. My name is Fasha. I am no longer human. No longer weak; I am a Saiyan and I have my pride!"

Hear her roar.

"Alright… Fasha." Jenny said to the girl with a smile. On the inside though, Jenny frowned internally. This could be troublesome down the road, but she'll deal with it then.

"Xander's right… Fasha." Jenny said. "We will help however we can. We're Saiyans." She said. "The only ones in existence, we need to look after our own."

"We don't have to be the only Saiyans." The Saiyan girl said before her hand drifted down Xander's backside and rested on his butt. The Saiyan man's eyes went wide at the young girl's statement. Surely she didn't mean …?

"Hey!"

He turned to Jenny before he backed away and saw a smirking Jenny and Dawn looking at him, humour and hunger respectively dancing in their eyes. "I'm not a breeding stud." He shouted out blushing at the fact that two women were talking about him in that way. "I'm a Saiyan warrior dammit! And you're too young!" He finished pointing at his Dawn. He didn't care about her changing her name; as he thought before back at Willy's bar, she will always be his Dawnie.

"I won't be always, Xander." Dawn said eyeing him up and down. "One day, I _will_ claim you."

"Oh, I don't know, Xander…" Jenny said with mirth. "There certainly is a… Studly feel about you." She finished with a cheeky smirk that Dawn soon mirrored. "Aw, what's the matter?" She asked mock pouting. "Don't you wanna see…? All of me?"

"Whuh, whuh… What about G – Man, Lady J?" Xander asked as the teacher eyed him up and down as well as she stuck her chest out a bit, catching Xander's gaze with her breasts and biting her lip. Oh, this was too fun she thought as Xander tried to look away.

'Aw, so honourable.' Jenny thought. "Oh, I don't think that Giles could ever keep up with a Saiyan warrior like you, Xander." She purred at the young man. Xander didn't think it was possible, but he felt himself go redder at the woman's implication.

"Can… Can… Can we go deal with the impending alien invasion and discuss this later, please? Ideally before they start firing at the planet." Xander asked; he didn't wait for their answer as he summoned all of his power and shot straight up into the air, his halo of Ki leaving a faint trail behind him. Dawn and Jenny looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"I see what you see in him, Da… Fasha." Jenny said sobering up after a moment.

Dawn regarded her for a moment as she too sobered up. "He's got a point though. What about the Watcher?"

Jenny sighed. "… I don't know. Maybe before all of this happened, they're could've been something. But now?" She said after a moment. "Fuck. Let's just go kill some aliens first and deal with our love lives after, huh?" She finished before she shot straight up after Xander. It wasn't long before she too was out of sight leaving only a trail of Ki in her wake.

"Heh, best thing I've heard all night." Dawn… Fasha said before she too flew straight up into the night sky.

She soon caught up with Jenny before the two soon matched their speed together and flew faster after Xander. A quick moment later as they passed through the Troposphere, the town of Sunnydale was rapidly shrinking from view as Dawn turned and looked back at the town before it had fully vanished from view, you could barely just make out the town was there from the tiny lights of the town as the two warrior women flew up and kept going after they saw Xander waiting for them a few more miles up. They increased their speed further and soon all three were flying single file laterally side by side as they raced up through the planet's Stratosphere and kept climbing ever higher until they passed through the Earth's Mesosphere… And kept climbing ever higher.

As they climbed, they hoped that their ascent had gone unnoticed. Too bad it didn't.

_**Launch**_

At Stargate Command, Colonel Samuels watched as the two Goa'uld attack ships finally settled into orbit above the planet. "That's it. They're in a Geo – Synchronous orbit over the United States. Lock in that attack profile and advise the President. We are go for launch." He said as Hammond watched on. The two men turned to look at the closest monitor and saw the two missiles launch carrying the hope of an entire world.

"Vandenberg reports a good launch." Major Davis said as she received the okay from Vandenberg on his headset. "Tracking... Two missiles, eighty kilometres and climbing. Weapons should reach their targets in… Four minutes… Wait, say again Vandenberg?" Major Davis called out, Samuels and Hammond turned their attention toward him.

"Is something wrong, Major?" Hammond asked.

"… Sir, Vandenberg reports that they are currently tracking _five _objects."

"Five?" Hammond asked before he turned to a perplexed Samuels. "Colonel, I thought you said you said you only built two Mark – 12's."

"That's right, Sir." The Colonel replied looking back at Davis.

"Yes, Sir, we are currently tracking the missiles, but there are three unidentified flying objects travelling at…" He stopped as the Intel came through his headset. "General, Vandenberg reports that the three objects are climbing at seventy – eight hundred miles a second, currently at seventy – five Kilometres and still climbing. Their course will take them straight to the Goa'uld motherships. They'll pass through the Mesosphere in under two minutes." He finished.

"Where did they come from?" Hammond asked the Major before he looked again at Samuels trying to find any hint of deception coming from the man, but finding none.

"Vandenberg AF Sat – Com reports that just prior to launch, they detected three simultaneous take – offs from Southern California. They placed the launch coming from… Sunnydale, California."

"And they still launched themselves?" The General asked thinking why Vandenberg didn't cancel the launch. Three unidentified simultaneous launches construed a serious threat to operational launch. Who knows where those objects could've been targeted.

"They were committed, Sir. They had passed the point of no return. It was too late to abandon the launch." Davis replied as he sat back at his station. On his monitor, RADAR was now tracking the five objects as they climbed towards their destination… And toward their inevitable destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: - **See Chapter One.

* * *

**Chapter Six: - Pride Goeth… and All That Jazz Part.1**

The ships looked two Pyramids. Two golden Pyramids that was surrounded by a black superstructure; As they climbed and stopped just at the edge of the Thermosphere, Xander, Jenny and Dawn observed the two alien vessels as they held their position. "Huh, not what I was expecting." Xander said; his Ki flame surrounding him as it protected the young warrior from the harsh cold that permeated the level of the planet's atmosphere. He looked over at Dawn and Jenny and saw their Ki flaring like his, protecting them from the harshness that they were currently exposed to.

"What were you expecting, Xander?" Jenny asked. Nonplussed at the male's comment. "Something like the Enterprise, maybe? Or, or a Bird of Prey?"

"Hey, I'm just surprised that's all." If these things land on the planet, can you imagine what the conspiracy nuts would think?" He asked her. "Don't many of them already think that the Pyramids were built by aliens, Lady J? These would just set them off, ya know? Before they're vaporised that is." He finished looking back at the two motherships.

"Ever the cynic aren't you, Xan." Jenny said as she shook her head. "Well then, we'll just have to make sure that they don't land then, won't we?" She asked as she began fiddling with the controls on her scouter.

"I didn't used to be, Lady J." He said. "Blame the Hellmouth for that." He finished before he turned and looked at her and smirked. "Besides, I was expecting something similar to a big ol' Cylon Basestar, if I'm honest."

Jenny chuckled as Dawn watched the two exasperatingly before her attention was diverted by an alert from her scouter.

" Ya Geek." Jenny said smirking.

"That's Saiyan Geek… Nerd." He returned in kind.

"Saiyan Nerd, if you don't mind, Xander." She replied.

"…I stand corrected, Lady J." Xander acquiesced to her with a joking flourish and bow before the two returned their attention back to the ships.

"Are you two done now?" Dawn said. "I'm only asking because there are two objects on a fast approach towards the two ships." She finished. Xander and Jenny turned to look at her and saw that the young woman was using her scouter to find out what the objects were, but Xander hazarded to guess at what they were.

"Missiles." He said looking at where they were coming from. Xander operated his scouter and tracked the course that the missiles had launched from. "Huh. Lady J, did you know that there is an US Air Force base east of LA?"

"Uh, yeah. I think so. It's, uh, its, um… Vandenberg Air Force Base, I think. Somewhere in Lompoc, I think. Why?" She asked.

"I just tracked their trajectory. That's where the missiles were launched from." He said to her and Dawn. "I'm guessing Nukes."

"Well, that's the only thing that they'd hope would be able to stop these things, isn't it?" Dawn asked them.

The two looked at one another before they looked back at her. Dawn didn't like the look on their faces.

"Dawnie…" Xander started, oblivious to the frown the girl sported at hearing her human name. "Watch." He said to her, and it was evident why as the two nukes finally passed their position and sped on towards the two motherships. They watched a minute more as the warheads on the rockets separated, the boost end of the rocket falling back to the Earth as it expended the last of its fuel and the warheads carried on under their own power.

"Just watch." He said again to her.

* * *

"The Warheads have separated… One minute to impact." At the SGC, Major Davis and Hammond watched and waited with baited breath as the warheads continued on unimpeded. Colonel Samuels watched the monitors as well as people in the Gate Room were still evacuated through to the Alpha Site.

"Any indication that the Goa'uld launched countermeasures, Major?" The General asked as he wondered still about the three other launches and what they were.

"No, Sir. There's been no indication." Davis said as he watched the monitor.

"I don't think they're gonna know what hit them." Samuels stated, still extremely confident that the missiles would end the threat the Goa'uld ships were.

Hammond looked at the arrogant man for a moment; the General knew; he just knew that within the next few moments that Samuels would get a harsh dose of reality and the worst wakeup call he'd ever had gotten before.

"What about those other three launches?" The General asked, finally giving voice to his concern about them.

"Sir, RADAR tracked their last known position at ninety – six Kilometres above the Earth. According to Vandenberg, they still haven't moved from that position." The Major said. Hammond turned to look at him and asked him what he meant by they hadn't moved from their current position. They were missiles, weren't they?

"Major, contact NASA; tell them to reposition the Hubble. I want to know exactly what was launched from Sunnydale and I want to know now." He ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Davis said as he walked back over to his station and placed his headset back on. After a few moments when he connected to NASA's radio frequency, he gave the order telling them to reposition the telescope.

* * *

"Lord Apophis, they launch weapons at us." The Jaffa Standing at the Peltak said to his God; Apophis and a loyal Jaffa watched as five weapons launched from the planet, he and the Jaffa watched as three of the weapons stopped mid – flight, still within the Tau'ri planets' atmosphere, the false God was momentarily confused as he wondered why three Tau'ri weapons would stop and not continue on towards them, but no matter, he thought after a moment more. He and the Jaffa watched as two other weapons sped on towards him and his Son's ships.

"Let them come." The God said as he readied his ships shield.

* * *

"General, NASA reports that the Hubble will be in position in three minutes." Davis replied after he had returned from his workstation. The Major watched as the two nukes kept going. "Thirty seconds to impact. Still no indication that the Goa'uld have launched any countermeasures."

At that, Colonel Samuels urged his missiles ever onward. "Go, go." He heard Davis inform the General that twenty – five seconds till impact remained.

Klorel watched as the Tau'ri weapons approached; he placed his hand on the console to activate the Ha'taks shields, but he paused.

"My lord, their weapons are near. You must activate the shield."

* * *

Xander and the others watched on their scouters as the alien devices showed the two small yellow blips on the display that were the warheads still went on unimpeded by the alien vessels position. Xander knew what was going to happen next, it was a sure bet. He also knew that Jenny did too and was expecting the same thing to happen with a bored like expression on her face. He found it a little funny that this type of thing was a universal constant.

A pan – dimensional constant if he thought more about it; the memories of Tora's extermination missions alongside Bardock and Fasha made it quite clear what the aliens orbiting his home were doing. The Saiyan warriors had done it to the countless victims they had killed whilst working for Frieza's Planet Trade. Those memories were as clear as day in the young man's mind.

They had let them throw everything that their victims had at them. Xander remembered how Tora and the others smirked as they had let every bullet, every laser and energy blast, and anti – tank rocket and every missile that they had in their possession hit them. They bred and fostered false hope that their victims' weapons would stop them, the Saiyan monsters that had come to cleanse their home, end their reign of terror and save them all. Countless times had Tora, Bardock and Fasha stood there on different worlds in front of their soon – to – be many victims and let the smoke clear.

Xander briefly remembered the look of absolute fear and sheer disbelief that Tora saw on their faces before he and the others vaporised them with a smirk on their faces. Intimidation and false hope, Xander mused; the two worst weapons in any superior enemy's arsenal.

It wasn't as if that the presence of two alien vessels weren't intimidating enough and that was what the two vessels were doing just by waiting there, he pondered. Intimidating the US Government into showing what they had to defend themselves. Foolish, the young Neo – Saiyan thought. It was understandable he mused, but still very foolish.

And it was that train of thought that made him wonder just why he, Jenny and Dawn had been changed into Saiyans. 'Sonovabitch!' He thought. 'Were we influenced to buy those costumes because of this?' He suddenly got the feeling that when he was back at the costume shop when he was with Dawn and Jenny, was the choice his and Jenny's? He pondered the answer as he and Jenny awaited the inevitable; if he hadn't dressed tonight as a Saiyan warrior alongside Jenny and Dawn and had just gone as a Soldier, he knew that he wouldn't have stood a chance against whomever or whatever the aliens were if they just straight up invaded.

Suddenly incensed by the implication that his will wasn't his own, Xander vowed that after they had dealt with the aliens, he would find out who had done this to him and his friends and he would make them pay. And he had an idea of where to start. "The store owner…" He muttered silently as he envisioned what he would do to the man when he had found him.

"What are we waiting for, Xan?" His Dawnie asked, finally fed up that they hadn't acted yet, but she was a little curious as to what her Xander and Jenny were waiting for. "Shouldn't we attack now?"

Yes, he thought. They should attack now, if only to get this over with; too much had happened tonight that couldn't be swept under a rug and ignored. One of his friends had died tonight. Murdered at the hands of a vampire. 'Like Jesse.' He thought, thinking of his former friend that he had staked to save Cordelia. Too much had happened and they all needed to sort everything out. "Just wait." He said to her and saw her cross her arms as she scowled looking at the vessels.

"Ugh, fine!" The young girl said exasperatingly.

He wanted them all to be cautious, he didn't know what the ships were truly capable of and he wanted to know. He could see that Jenny also wanted to know the capabilities of the two alien ships. All three of them may have been turned into super powered alien warriors, but he didn't know if their collective power ensured them a sure victory.

"Da… Fasha." Jenny called out to the young woman remembering at the last second her request to be called by her possessor's name. "Xander just wants to be cautious. He doesn't know if our power would be enough against these ships, so he wants to see what they're capable of."

"Oh, c'mon!" Dawn shouted as she turned to look at them. "What the fuck could they have that could stand against us?" She arrogantly asked.

"Wait and see, Dawnie. Wait and see." Xander said looking at the nukes and then the ships. On his scouter, he could see how much further the warheads had to go before they hit. "See, Dawnie, check your scouter." He said to the impatient girl. "Ten seconds till impact… Nine… Eight…" He counted down as he and the others waited to see what would happen.

* * *

"Impact in seven seconds, six, five…" Davis said as he and General Hammond and Colonel Samuels waited.

* * *

At the same time, on Apophis' ship, the golden clad false God activated the shields as he urged his Son to do the same. "Tal shak, Klorel! Tal shak!"

On the second Ha'tak, Klorel was still struggling to raise the shields; his host Skarra was still strong within his mind. Inwardly the symbiote cursed the four Tau'ri that had discovered his Father's plan to attack their world and gated to their staging area. How had they found out anyway? He mused, before he dismissed it as unimportant. They couldn't do anything to stop him and Apophis from the inside of a cell. Momentarily, their world will burn and then they will die. And it was with that determination, that sheer conviction that gave Klorel the strength to override the host as the Goa'uld eyes glowed brightly and he pressed his hand to the controls and activated the shields.

It was seconds later when the two missiles impacted and the hopes of a jackass by the name of Samuels were crushed.

* * *

"General Hammond, Sir!" Major Davis called out. "Space Command says that the warheads struck some kind of energy field just before impact. They report no damage."

"That's impossible!" Samuels called out frantically as he realised that his career was probably over. He needed to find a way to salvage the situation, he thought. Maybe if they used the Gate…

"NASA confirms that the ships are still up there, Sir." Davis replied.

* * *

Xander and the two Neo – Saiyan women watched as they saw the two ships shields raise and prevent the warheads from impacting on the ship's hull's. It was Dawn who looked at him and cocked her eyebrow at him. "A shield, you knew didn't you?" She asked him before she looked at Jenny and saw the same look mirrored on her face. "You knew as well that they'd have some type of protection."

"I suspected. And it stood to reason, Dawnie." Xander said, this time he didn't miss the look of annoyance on her face as he called her by her human name. Dawn didn't say anything about it to him now, but she would later. "Any significant space faring race would be advanced enough to develop shield technology. Probably even a type of FTL travel as well. That's probably how they got here." Xander said to her.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"I don't think that whoever they are were travelling through space for so long just to come here and attack Earth, Dawn. It just doesn't make sense." Xander said as he confirmed his theory. "I think that whoever these aliens are, their decision to attack Earth was a recent one; which begs the question: Why?" He finished.

"C'mon! You think that the US Government knows about the existence of ET, Xander?" Jenny asked. "Oh, please…" She started before she looked at him and saw the look on his face. "You do, don't you?"

"Think about it." He said. "The US launched Nuclear Missiles without a clear sign of provocation, unless they think that just orbiting the planet is provocation enough. The Government hadn't notified the public that these ships were here…"

"Surely doing that would just cause mass panic." Dawn said, seeing his thinking, but agreeing with Jenny's viewpoint on the matter.

"Yeah, but still, that doesn't exclude the fact that they're here, and that they're definitely here to attack. And if they weren't going to before, well, they are now. If I was them, I definitely wouldn't take a Nuke to the face lying down." He said as he flexed his limbs. He was getting himself ready for the aliens to make the next move, but Dawn had another thing on her mind.

"Well then, HHHHAAAAHHH!" She called out as her Ki flame flared in intensity. "I think it's time that we fucking did something about that." She finished smirking ferally as she saw the time for talking was over and the time for action was now. Jenny and Xander copied Dawn's actions and powered their Ki up as well as Dawn formed two energy balls in her palms.

"Jenny, let's make a bet." She said to the teacher. Jenny turned and looked at her. "First one to kill the most aliens claims Xander first." She finished smirking. Jenny smiled at the implication.

"Hey!" Xander shouted again. "Will you stop that?! I am not a fucking breeding stud for you two! And you're still too young!" He ranted at Dawn. "What're ya gonna do, wait until you're legal?!" He finished as he formed a ball of energy in his right palm. It was Jenny's next words to the young girl that infuriated him more while making him blush.

"You're on." The teacher said smirking before eying him up and down again and then laughing at his discomfort.

Oh, is that how it is it? It's on, Xander thought, his mentality urging him on to repay their teasing in kind. "That's it!" He said as he got a wicked idea, smirking he turned towards Jenny and replied. "How about if I make a bet with the both of you." He started. Interested jenny nodded her head for him to go on. "If I kill the most aliens…" Xander started. "Then the both of you will do as I say." He finished with a gleam in his eyes. Jenny stared at the young man. Surprised that he had turned their joke against them; he was joking wasn't he?

Looking at Dawn and already knowing about her crush on Xander, Jenny could see Dawn agreeing wholeheartedly, but her new Saiyan nature would make sure that she didn't immediately give in. It would spur the young woman on and treat it like a challenge. Plus, she knew that Dawn wouldn't pass up the opportunity to have Xander as a slave one day.

Indeed, and even she could see the appreciation the more she thought about it, and Xander certainly was a fine example for a Saiyan, she couldn't help but think. Okay then in the spirit of which his bet was given, Jenny, looking at Dawn and already seeing that the young woman agreed to it his offer, she said yes. And then they fired.

* * *

"Sir, NASA reports that the Hubble is in position." Major Davis replied. "Getting the image now, Sir." He finished as the monitor displayed an unbelievable sight.

The General and Major Davis along with every other member of the SGC all stared as the image of three individuals, two females and one male, garbed in what looked like to be outlandish armour of some kind and surrounded by fields of energy were firing blasts of… Energy at the enemy ships.

"What the…?" Hammond exclaimed as he observed the images. "Major, is this real?" He asked looking over at Davis. He waited as he saw that Davis was speaking into his headphone receiver.

"Confirm, Space Command, is this authentic?" He asked as he heard the rushing of the NASA personnel going about to ascertain whether or not that this was a prank of some kind. All it took was a minute and Major Davis had his answer. "Understood, Space Command. Stand by." Davis looked back at the General, he could see the questioning look on his Superior's face; he knew the question. Without saying a word, Major Davis nodded his head towards Hammond.

What now? The General thought.

* * *

**Authors Note: -**

Sorry about the delay for this. I'll admit I had a few problems with this Chapter. And RL got in the way a bit and it still rearing it's ugly head, so I've had to split this part of the story. Plus I've started writing The Fourth World as well. Second Chapter has been posted for that story earlier today as well. Check it out; I would love to hear what you think of it.

Hopefully, I'll have the next Part up and running soon. In the meantime, read and review. They make me happy.

Peace.


End file.
